The Clone Wars: Episode 1 Battlefield Christophsis
by Slade1987
Summary: First 'episode' of an ongoing Clone Wars fan project between myself and several friends.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

Star Wars

The Clone Wars: Battlefield Christophsis

The Clone Wars have begun, not two months have passed since the opening battle of the war on Geonosis and the planets of the Galactic Republic are under grave threat from the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their Droid Army. The Separatists control many of the hyperspace lanes that link the Republic together, effectively isolating member planets across the Republic and leaving them all but defenseless.

One such planet is the rich world of Christophsis. This planet is not only a major economic hub for the Republic, but it is one of the few planets which has allowed refugee camps upon its surface. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan has been a major sponsor of these camps and was touring the planet when the Confederacy struck.

With only limited defensive forces, Christophsis was no match for the might of the Droid Army which quickly swept across the planet and conquered it save for a few scattered hold outs. Desperate both to secure the vital economic world and save Senator Organa, the Republic hastily formed a fleet under the command of Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to break through the Separatist blockade and retake the planet along with their clone forces in the 7th Sky Corps.

While unable to defeat the Separatist force in orbit around Christophsis, Kenobi and Skywalker were able to land with just enough troops and supplies to reinforce the beleaguered hold outs in the planet's capital city. Meanwhile, in orbit, Admiral Wulf Yularen was forced to retreat, defeated by the dread Admiral Trench, leaving the two Jedi and their troopers to fend for themselves on the planet's surface.

With no support, Kenobi and Skywalker dig in to wait for further reinforcements as the Droid Army, led by General Loathsome, closes in around them and prepares to wipe the Republic from Christophsis once and for all...

**Republic Haven Space Station**

"We can't support Christophsis without more naval power." Admiral Yularen said tersely, his arms crossed as the planet in question floated in the center of the command room, casting its blue glow across the chamber.

"Brought you more ships we have." Master Yoda said simply, leaning forwards on his cane intently. "Rescue Senator Organa and liberate Christophsis we must."

"There are nearly twenty major warships between us and the planet!" Yularen protested. "My forces were no match for them and are now badly damaged!"

"Master Kahan, explain you will to Admiral Yularen what we bring, yes?"

The stooped green Jedi Grand Master stood aside as Jedi Master Kahan stepped forwards and began reading from the datapad he carried, his long black hair cast a shadow over his dark blue eyes as he read.

"Five star destroyers, seven assault ships, ten cruisers and eight frigates." he looked up at Admiral Yularen. "That is in addition to your seven star destroyers six assault ships and five frigates."

Yularen swallowed nervously, shaking his head. "This is insane, that dreadnought will tear us to pieces."

"Maybe." Kahan said flatly. "You let the _Typhon _worry about that."

Admiral Yularen frowned. "The _Typhon_?"

"It's one of the new Tector-class star destroyers." Kahan said with a thin smile. "I think it will take care of your dreadnought problem."

"Make haste we must." Master Yoda said urgently. "Hold out forever Generals Kenobi and Skywalker cannot."

"My ships won't be able to leave for another three hours at least." Admiral Yularen said gruffly. "They'll be nearly useless as they are now."

"Send help we must." Master Yoda stated. "Master Kahan," he turned to the young Jedi master. "An idea you have?"

"I'll take a single assault ship ahead and deliver the initial reinforcements. That should buy Kenobi and Skywalker additional time to do whatever it is they need to."

Master Yoda nodded. "Approve this plan I do, suited to your skills it is."

Admiral Yularen frowned. "One assault ship?" he threw out his hand dismissively. "They'll be torn to shreds before they get anywhere near the planet!"

Master Yoda eyed Kahan with a sage smile. "Underestimate us you do Admiral, learn you will why it is why Kahan a Jedi master he is."

Kahan bowed at the waist and left the chamber, leaving Master Yoda to discuss the follow on forces. He checked the datapad, scrolling through the forces under his command. Amidst all the clones he spied a name that was definitely not among their number. He frowned. Aira-ty Nokta, Commander, GAR. What was a human woman doing in the clone ranks of the GAR?

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Obi-Wan swatted aside the incoming blaster fire from the advancing droids as his clone troops held the barricade they'd set up along the thoroughfare blocking the approach to the capital building of Christophsis. His eyes widened as three AATs rolled around the corner and turned their cannons on the barricade.

"Everybody get down!"

Obi-Wan and the clones around him all crouched down behind their makeshift barrier just as the roar of the cannons sounded. He felt the heat from the blast as the energy bolts either struck home or whizzed overhead. He grabbed his comlink and called into it.

"Cody! Fire on my position!"

Commander Cody's voice came back hesitantly. "General, we might hit you—"

"There are three tanks just north of us, _fire!_"

"Yes sir, shots incoming."

Obi-Wan hunkered down and waited. Good as his word, a volley of artillery shells rained down just ahead of the barricade, kicking up debris and showered Obi-Wan and the troopers with bits of ferrocrete and duraplast. He stood up and surveyed the damage the artillery had wrought. Where the tanks and battle droids had been there was now a series of craters.

"Good job Cody."

"Thank you sir. Sir, Senator Organa is requesting your presence in the Crystal Palace."

"Of course he is." Obi-Wan said tiredly. "Where is Anakin?"

"General Skywalker is scouting beyond the perimeter with Captain Rex." Cody replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, wondering what sort of trouble Anakin was looking for this time. He was concerned for his former Padawan, since the war had broken out he'd become even more reckless and aggressive. Obi-Wan feared that Anakin would become too much the warrior to ever come back to what a Jedi was truly meant to be.

"I don't like this sir." Rex grumbled under his breath.

Anakin smiled at the clone captain. "What's wrong? You worried the droids'll get the drop on us?"

"That has been the trend." Rex replied flatly. "Every patrol we've sent beyond our perimeter has been ambushed."

Anakin shrugged idly as they walked through the war torn cityscape. Just a few short days before these buildings had marked the main battle line of the Republic forces but they'd been pushed back almost seven blocks before managing to dig in again and then only because they were able to find clear lines of fire for their artillery. Anakin would never admit it to Obi-Wan but he found war thrilling. He would certainly never tell Padme how much he loved the constant rush he got from combat. It was as if all the pent up rage and energies he had harbored all these years had finally found an outlet.

"Relax Rex, no one is going to ambush us in the middle of an attack. They were pushing the barricades just a moment ago."

"Which sounds like an excellent reason to get back to the barricades and reinforce them." Rex retorted, adding respectfully. "Sir."

"Obi-Wan can handle the barricades Rex, and we have no intelligence beyond our lines. We need to know what's out there. Besides," Anakin waved behind them idly. "We have the walkers."

Rex glanced over his shoulder at the trio of walkers, grateful for their blasters and concussion grenades. At the very least they'd have fire support if things went to hell which they had been doing of late. Rex didn't like it. He was sure there was a spy in their camp but he couldn't work out who it was. None of the refugees were allowed into the defensive perimeter that the clones had setup and it was unthinkable that either of the Generals could be giving information to the Seps so...who then? The Senator? That didn't seem to make any sense either but...well he was a politician.

One of the troopers ahead of them held up a fist. The platoon froze in place, their weapons scanning the buildings around them.

"Trooper, report."

"I heard something Captain, 0300."

"Roger that." Rex swept his hand over his head and pointed towards the building in question.

The platoon reformed and headed for the door, stacking up besides it as Skywalker took up a position in front of the door. Rex hated letting the General do that but he'd had no success in stopping him from pulling stunts like this so instead he planned around them.

Anakin took a deep breath and steadied himself as he readied his lightsaber. Then something changed and his eyes widened.

"Get back!"

He leapt away from the door as did the rest of the platoon just as the explosion shattered it. A destroyer droid came tramping out of the blown doorway. A grenade struck the droid and it shattered under the explosive impact. Blaster fire tore through the wreckage as a line of super battle droids came marching forwards, their blaster arms upraised and firing. The clones and walkers returned fire, the walkers blasters sweeping across the line of battle droids with murderous effect. Anakin deflected bolt after bolt of the incoming fire, shielding his men from the attack.

A concussive blast tore through the platoon then and Anakin fell to the ground amidst the debris. Anakin's ears rang and he tried to shake the ringing from his head as he looked around. Most of the platoon was still intact but two of the walkers were down.

"Get the pilots out!" Anakin shouted as he turned to look down the street.

"AATs!" Rex shouted. "Move!"

One of the tanks fired, Anakin swung his saber and swatted the round high into the buildings above.

Rex swore under his breath. "Everyone fall back to the perimeter. This is CT-7567, fire mission on my coordinates! General, get back!"

Skywalker followed after Rex and the other clones as they fell back. It was another ambush Rex grumbled as the artillery rained down behind them. This was one too many times.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Separatist Dreadnought _Invincible_**

Admiral Trench paced the bridge of his dreadnought _Invincible_. These obnoxious clones and their Jedi were proving annoyingly resilient despite his best efforts to dislodge them. Even without their fleet to supply them they were still fighting.

"And you're sure that this spy of yours is reliable?"

The cloaked woman with the pale skin smiled dangerously.

"Reliable enough." she said darkly.

"Mm, according to Loathsome it would be far easier to eliminate them if they were without their heavy cannons."

"That can be arranged." the woman said with a dark chuckle.

"Admiral, hyperspace signature detected."

"Hmm," Admiral Trench buzzed. "We are not expecting any more ships. It must be Republican, destroy it."

"My my," the cloaked woman chuckled. "You are as ruthless as they say."

The Admiral said nothing as he watched his gunners train their weapons on the vector where the hyperspace signature was projected. His many eyes narrowed as nothing appeared on the screens.

"Where is it?" he hissed, leaning forwards intently.

"Unknown Admiral, we detect nothing in the space where the signature was detected."

The cloaked woman canted her head to the side as if listening to something, but the Admiral ignored her, intent on finding the source of the anomaly.

"I sense something." she murmured, her brows knitting fretfully.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_**

"You sense nothing." Kahan said quietly, his eyes closed serenely in meditation.

Commander Aira-ty Nokta looked over her shoulder at the Jedi Master uncomfortably. As one of the officers of the 13th Assault Corps she'd been in on the briefing where General Kahan had explained his plan. She had volunteered her 44th Battalion to be part of the two legions from the corps to take on the task of infiltrating with reinforcements and supplies aboard the assault ship heading towards Christophsis and the beleaguered forces on its surface. She still thought this was insane though, but despite that, she wanted a chance to fight the ones responsible for Jango's death.

She didn't blame the Jedi, no, it had been them after all that had commissioned the clone army. No, she blamed Count Dooku and his Separatists for killing her husband. If he had simply remained on Kamino and continued his work with the clones instead of taking on that last job with Dooku...

She clenched her fist tightly. All she had left were the clones that Jango had created. Boba had vanished, and with him the last truly personal trace of her husband had fled from her save the precious memories she held within her heart. The clones were the last thing she had of Jango's, and if she didn't fight besides them as they fought and died for the Republic...she would never forgive herself.

Kahan could sense the roiling emotions within the 44th's commander and considered reaching out to her and easing her pain but decided against it, such intrusions were rarely welcomed by those who were not Force sensitive. In any case, he had more pressing things to consider, such as maintaining the web of bent light around the _Jelial_ as she continued on her course towards the planet before them. That, and defending against the searching probes of the Force user aboard the Separatist dreadnought. Her presence was an added complication that he had not anticipated and did not need. However he had to deal with it nevertheless.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Separatist Dreadnought _Invincible_**

Asajj Ventress snarled in annoyance. Something was there, she was sure of it. Everytime she reached for it with her mind however she was rebuffed by whatever it was. As if there were a wall she could not cut through. This she would not accept. There was nothing in this universe she could not defeat. She would crush whatever this was and find the answer to the mysterious hyperspace anomaly.

"Where are you?" she growled.

Admiral Trench ignored the mumblings of his guest as he directed his crews attentions where they were needed.

"Are you sure there is nothing there?"

"Affirmative Admiral, there is no trace of any ship that we can detect. Merely a drifting ion trail."

Trench stopped and frowned. "Ion trail?" his eyes glittered darkly. "Can you follow it?"

"Affirmative, tracing now."

"Excellent." Trench said wickedly. "Follow it, and once the trail ends fire on its projected coordinates."

Ventress' eyes widened. "There is a Jedi out there!" then she clutched at her head. "Get out!"

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_**

Kahan withdrew from the Sith's mind, his eyes snapping open as he rose from the command chair.

"Shields up, engines at maximum, plot an entry course at maximum angle and velocity, get us planetside now!"

Aira-ty was startled out of her own thoughts by the Jedi General's outburst and she turned to look at him in bafflement.

"What's going on? I thought you wanted to maintain a low profile."

"I did, but their admiral has smoked us out." Kahan said with a tight smile. "Luckily, we're already past the dreadnought and there aren't any ships able to intercept us."

The deck bucked violently and Aira-ty struggled to maintain her balance. Kahan she noticed smugly also had to struggle to keep his feet. She couldn't be seen to be any less than the Jedi she was serving with. She would not allow it.

"Shields holding, almost within the atmosphere."

"Won't we still be vulnerable once we're down there?"

"I'm hoping that the proximity of our forces to the enemy will prevent them from firing on us." Kahan replied stoically as the ship continued downwards towards the planet.

Aira-ty swallowed nervously, doing her best not to show it. That was a hope she did not want to place any bets on. Those were just droids down there, the Separatists could build more droids anytime they pleased.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Separatist Dreadnought _Invincible_**

"Fire! Fire!" roared Admiral Trench. He was furious that the Republic vessel had managed to get so far through his lines before he'd thought to check for the ion trail. He should have thought of it sooner. "I want them dead, NOW!"

"Admiral, we risk missing the target and striking General Loathsome's forces below us." one of the bridge droids intoned.

Trench clacked his mandibles in annoyance, damned Republic tricksters.

"Do not worry Admiral." his guest said quietly. "I will take a shuttle down to the planet's surface. I need to contact our informant, and while I am there I will deal with these Jedi Generals as well."

Admiral Trench nodded, his red eyes glittering dangerously. "Make sure they suffer."

Ventress smiled, showing her teeth as her eyes reflected the murderous shimmer in Trench's gaze.

"Oh, believe me I will."

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Obi-Wan walked into the wing of the capital building which had been put aside for the Senator and those civilians and refugees that had decided to take their chances with the Republic forces.

"General." Senator Organa greeted him with a wry smile. "It's strange addressing you like that Master Obi-Wan, I must admit."

"These are strange times Senator." Obi-Wan replied candidly. "Did you require something?"

"I was wondering if there had been any word from the Republic regarding a relief force."

"You mean a further relief force." Obi-Wan stated, feeling a slight twinge of annoyance that the Senator did not consider his and Anakin's presence as the relief force it had been meant to be.

"Yes of course." the Senator said hastily. "Forgive me, is there any word?"

"None that I am aware o—" Obi-Wan's comlink blared insistently. "Yes?"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said breathlessly. "There's another attack, it's a big one."

"I copy." Obi-Wan looked back to the Senator. "Senator, if you will excuse me."

Senator Organa bowed. "Of course, may the Force be with you General."

"May it be with us all Senator." Obi-Wan replied as he headed to rejoin his troops.

Cody hated General Skywalker. It wasn't a personal hatred, no, nothing like that. It was a professional hatred. Skywalker was going to get them all killed with his antics. Cody had assigned Captain Rex to Skywalker in the hopes that the capabale Captain would keep the rampant General in check but such had not happened. Instead it seemed that all Rex could do was be dragged along in Skywalker's wake. The best laid plans.

He turned as General Kenobi joined him on the barricade.

"Report?"

"Skywalker's unit is beyond the perimeter still. We haven't seen signs of them yet but we are in communication with them, they're under heavy fire but are falling back in good order."

The General nodded. "Alright, be ready to give them supporting fire, are the guns armed?"

Cody nodded in turn. "Yes sir, their crews are standing by and ready."

"Very well, then lets get ready for them."

"Commander, we have incoming."

Cody tapped his comlink. "Yes, we know that lieutenant."

"No sir, it's above."

"An air attack?"

"Negative Commander, it's not an attack, it's a Republic transport."

"The blockade is broken?" Cody asked in disbelief. Surely they would have noticed something like that yes?

"No sir, as far as we can tell it's a single Acclamator heading for the central plaza. They're broadcasting the correct IFF codes."

"A single assault ship?"

"Yes sir, Jedi General Kahan is aboard."

Cody cursed silently. Another Jedi? Did he really want a third one to keep an eye on? General Kenobi was a good enough commander but he still wasn't sure whether Kenobi or Skywalker was indicative of the norm.

"Orders sir?"

"Give them landing permission lieutenant, make sure there's sufficient space for them to touch down."

**Aboard the Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_**

"We're cleared to land General."

"Ready gunships, I want them to sweep the perimeter, do we have communications with General Kenobi?"

"Ready now sir."

Master Kenobi's features appeared in the holotank and Kahan inclined his head with a solemn bow.

"Master Kenobi, it seems I have arrived just in time."

"Yes Master Kahan, is it just your ship?"

"I'm afraid so, my powers were strained enough as it was with a single ship."

Master Kenobi frowned. "Powers?"

"I promise to explain everything Master Kenobi, for now it seems you have a large enemy presence advancing on you."

"Yes, can your troops sweep the area?"

Kahan nodded to the flight officer. "We're launching now."

Aira-ty stood in the bay door of the gunship as it was launched from the assault ship's hangar. It soared over the city below with dozens of others of its kind.

"Orders commander?"

Aira-ty smiled beneath her helmet at Jesp's voice, it was so like Jango's...though the accent was missing.

"Do we know where the enemy are?"

"We ma'am."

Aira-ty keyed in the command circuit on her comlink and began issuing orders.

"All craft, we're going to sweep up the main boulevard where the enemy are advancing. Weapons free, show them you're better than a whole army of droids."

The gunships swept in over the advancing droid forces, their beam cannons and missiles tracing paths of destruction across the mechanized ranks.

Aira-ty watched as anti-aircraft fire reached up and blew one of the other gunships in the formation out of the air, she found it with her helmet mounted sensors.

"Pilot, drop us on that AA."

"Yes ma'am."

She turned to look at the troopers with her. "Get ready boys, we're going in."

The troopers all hefted their rifles and readied themselves as the gunship peeled up and over, diving towards the deck to get under the enemy fire. The bay doors opened and Aira-ty leapt from the gunship along with her clones, their jetpacks kicking in as they descended in amongst the droids. Their blaster fire swept through the metal ranks, cutting down droid after droid as more troopers dropped in amongst them. However there were more of the droids and their tanks and walkers were coming up to join the fray and there was no denying the press of numbers was telling.

Then a new fusillade of heavy fire joined the fray. Aira-ty turned to see more clones and a single Jedi advancing up the boulevard at a run. Then, from above a new force of clones repelled down the side of a building and landed in amongst the tanks and walkers, planting detpacks on the heavy armor before dropping to the deck amongst the clones and droids and firing their blasters at point blank range as the enemy armor erupted around them.

The death knell came a moment later as what must have been several heavy guns opened fire and artillery shells rained down amongst the rearmost ranks of the droids, sending hundreds of broken metal limbs flying into the air.

Shortly thereafter, the droids ceased their advance and fell back under the covering fire of their tanks and spider droids.

Aira-ty turned to the Jedi who had come to join her, there were now two of them, she didn't bother removing her helmet, instead turning back to her clones.

"Alright, sweep the area, check the buildings, I want everything—"

The roar of a cannon silenced her words, even over the internal comlink she maintained with the troopers. Aira-ty looked up to see three massive energy blasts sailing through the atmosphere towards the incoming assault ship.

Rex watched with a mixture of horror and taciturn acceptance as the assault ship took the three hits and shook violently for a moment before it pitched over and began to fall out of the sky towards the central plaza where it had been descending.

Commander Cody's voice cut across the command circuit. "All units, brace for shock!"

Another voice cut across the circuit. "This is Master Kahan to Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker, I require your assistance."

"We'll help however we can Master Kahan." General Kenobi replied.

"Very well, if you would help me land this thing I would be in your debt."

Rex blinked, what on earth were they talking about? How could General Kenobi and Skywalker help to land the ship from down here?

"I've never moved anything that big." Skywalker said dubiously.

"We have to try Anakin." Kenobi replied. "Size matters not."

Rex frowned, and then his eyes widened in shock as both Jedi raised their hands and gestured towards the ship as it came down. Were they really trying to—if his eyes had been wide, now they were out of their sockets. The assault ship righted itself until it was again even keeled. Rex watched as it came down into the central plaza, still too fast for a real landing, but it did land on its struts at least. The foremost landing leg bent as the nose of the ship touched down, and then it snapped, sending the assault ship's fore into the ferrocrete of the plaza.

However the ship rested there on its remaining two struts, for all intents and purposes intact. Rex turned to look at the two Jedi Generals, both were sweating.

"All available troopers, head towards the crash site and conduct recovery operations."

Rex wasn't entirely sure recovery operations were needed, he was still looking at General Kenobi and General Skywalker in something akin to disbelief. If he survived this war, he wasn't sure he would ever see something that impressive again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aboard Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_, Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Kahan lifted his head up and looked around the bridge of the assault ship with a frown.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine General."

Kahan looked to the clone officer. "Are there any casualties?"

"Still checking sir."

"Find those in need of medical attention and assess the damage to the ship as best as you are able. Begin deploying our forces, we have a battle to fight."

"Yes sir."

Kahan's comlink chimed. "This is Master Kahan."

"Master Kahan, are you unharmed?" came Master Kenobi's voice.

"So it would seem, I am awaiting further assessment from the crew on the ship's status."

"I may be able to save you the trouble. Your forward strut is crushed, the prow of the assault ship is imbedded into the ferrocrete."

Kahan nodded his understanding. "Thank you Master Kenobi, then at least our egress ramps are free of obstruction. We will begin debarkation immediately."

"I look forward to meeting you face to face Master Kahan."

Obi-Wan waited at the base of the ramp as the first clones and their equipment began offloading. At their head walked a man in the robes of a Jedi, and there were two slighter figures in his company. Obi-Wan could feel their force sensitivity but wondered at what it could mean.

"Greetings Generals." Master Kahan said as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

Obi-Wan noted the ironic tone that the other master used in addressing them and had to agree with it. The title of 'general' was pretty ridiculous. However circumstances were what they were. There was no use in wishing for quieter times.

"And to you Master Kahan."

"That was pretty impressive." Anakin said quietly.

"You mean the ship?"

Anakin nodded and Kahan chuckled, spreading his arms out to either side.

"You and Master Obi-Wan provided the real power behind it. My strength has never been with telekinesis."

"How many troops have you brought?" Obi-Wan asked, realizing how much he sounded like a military leader. It unsetlled him, even after the events following Geonosis against Dooku's death machine.

"Two legions with supporting gunships and armor." Master Kahan replied. "Though as you see, my ship is somewhat damaged."

"So we saw." Obi-Wan said, looking towards the prow of the ship where it lay imbedded in the ferrocrete. "How significant is the damage?"

"The damage is superficial, however those were high yield ion cannons that hit us. The vessel's systems are fried according to my technicians."

"Separatist HWPs." Anakin said in annoyance.

"HWPs?" Master Kahan inquired.

"Heavy Weapon Platforms." Obi-Wan provided. "They're mobile weapon batteries designed to shoot down assault ships. There are several positioned around the city."

"I see." Master Kahan said thoughtfully. "We'll have to deal with them if Admiral Yularen and Msater Yoda are to bring a relief force."

"So there is a relief force." Anakin said with obvious elation. "I'd begun to think we were completely on our own."

"Hardly." Master Kahan replied. "I have half my 13th Assault Corps here and they're very capable. They'll reinforce the elements of your 7th Sky Corps. I believe you are short of armor yes?"

"We have almost none to speak of." Obi-Wan provided. "Just a handful of walkers and some artillery."

"We have tanks artillery and walkers in addition to our gunships." Master Kahan provided. "I'll attach them to your Commander and allow him to position them as he deems fit." he stepped aside and gestured towards the two hooded figures. "I believe you will both want to meet your new padawans."

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. Padawans? What in the name of the Force were padawans doing here? It was a warzone! Whose idea had it been to allow them here? They'd be nothing but a burden. The pair removed their hoods. One was human with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. The other was obviously not, her skin a bluish purple with black hair from which protruded a pair of small horns.

"Master Kenobi, this is Lana N'ahrr." Master Kahan said, introducing the human girl who smiled at Obi-Wan confidently.

"Hey _Master_, pleased to meet you."

Obi-Wan blinked, but smiled, bowing graciously. "The pleasure is mine Padawan."

"Knight Skywalker, this is your Padawan, Hanabi Iyoto."

The girl's cheeks tinged slightly as she blushed, bowing respectfully.

"I hope I can perform to your satisfaction Master."

Anakin looked at the girl for a moment, before looking to Kahan.

"I don't want a padawan."

"Anakin." chastised Obi-Wan. "It is a great honor to be entrusted with a padawan, you should be grateful to have been granted this chance to train the next generation."

"We're at war Obi-Wan, this is no place for apprentices."

Kahan smirked and held out a small holopad.

"I believe Master Yoda has the answers you're looking for."

He depressed the button and a blue glowing miniature of the already diminuitive Jedi Master appeared before them.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, questions you have, yes. Master Kahan, bringing you reinforcements he is, but also your Padawans too, yes. Realize the Council does that an ideal place for apprentices this is not. But train them you must, the future they are, yes. Admiral Yularen's ships ready will be soon, join you then I will. With you may the Force be."

The holorecording died and Kahan slipped it back into his robes. "So there it is, will you accept your charges Generals?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, I accept Lana N'ahrr as my apprentice."

Anakin looked at Hanabi for a moment before nodding in turn. "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Hanabi's expression flickered but Anakin ignored it as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Rex and the troops."

As the pair walked off, Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin wasn't off to the best start, he could do better, that much was certain.

"Are you sure he's ready for this?"

Master Kahan chuckled and shrugged. "I couldn't say, remember the Council didn't want to give me an apprentice either."

Obi-Wan nodded, yes, he remembered hearing something like that, still Kahan's apprentice had fought at Geonosis and survived which was more than several Knights and a few Masters could say. Obviously giving him a padawan had been much deserved in Obi-Wan's opinion.

"Master Kenobi, come in Master Kenobi, you have clearance to land."

Obi-Wan scowled and looked at his own new apprentice. Another attitude, hadn't he suffered enough while teaching Anakin? But then again, he supposed that Master Yoda had given him another problem padawan because he'd been able to train Anakin despite all the unique challenges he had posed for Obi-Wan. Compared to that, Lana couldn't be so bad.

"General, glad to see you made it."

Obi-Wan turned and felt his eyes widen in shock. Why was a woman here? And why was she in Mandalorian armor?

Aira-ty ignored the look of surprise from the Jedi, walking right up to General Kahan.

"Casualties sir?"

"Unknown, currently tallying. We're offloading troops and equipment now."

"Status of the ship?"

"She's not going to fly again, even once we can repair it, there are anti-ship batteries in the city ready to shoot us down again."

Aira-ty nodded. "Request permission to lead a strike team to destroy them."

The General looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "Very well."

Aira-ty smiled, she was going to enjoy this.

"Take Anakin and Hanabi with you." General Kenobi suggested. "He loves this sort of operation."

And just like that, all the fun went out of the mission. How was she supposed to get her job done with some goody-goody Jedi following her around?

"General Kenobi, meet Commander Aira-ty." General Kahan said belatedly with just a hint of mirth.

**Aboard the _Last Call _on approach to Separatist HQ on Christophsis**

Ventress brought her ship in low over the Separatist encampment, looking over the massed droids and weapons platforms. It was remarkable she thought, that such a superior force could be held off by the meager forces the Republic had managed to get on planet. Even with the assault ship, they only had a fraction of the military force that the Separatist Droid Army could bring against them. Add to that the fact that they had a full planetary blockade in place and they were eventually going to be starved out. Nothing could get past the _Invincible. _She smiled, at least that had been the theory. This assault ship, or more specifically the Jedi aboard it, had gotten through somehow, and Ventress wanted to know how he'd done it, and then she wanted to kill him for invading her mind.

"_Last Call_, you are authorized to land."

Ventress said nothing as she descended and landed upon the designated platform for her fighter. She had no need to acknowledge droids. She was here to deal with the leader of the Droid Army on Christophsis. She shut her ship's engines down and walked out into the sunlight, wincing slightly at the harsh light.

"Commander Ventress, General Loathsome is waiting for you." a service droid intoned at the foot of the landing ramp.

"Very well, take me to him."

The droid led Ventress through the extensive base and to a lavish building that looked as if it might have luxury hotel at one point in its existence before General Loathsome had taken it over. From what Ventress knew of the kerkoidian general he had something of an ego and loved the finer things in life. In short, he was a fool. However he was a capable fool and so Count Dooku suffered him. At least that was how Ventress saw things.

The droid led her through the main doors and grand hall of the HQ, coming to a large double doored room whereupon the droid turned to her.

"I must ask you to relinquish your weapons."

Ventress glared at the servitor droid. "If you touch my weapons I will take your head."

"Err...yes madam." the droid said awkwardly. "General Loathsome will see you now."

Ventress smiled icily at the droid as she pushed the doors open and walked inside to find Loathsome leaning over maps of the city.

"General." Ventress said quietly.

"Yes, yes." Loathsome said absently. "You are Count Dooku's agent, I have no time for that now."

"I came to inform you that an assault ship, likely fully stocked, has landed within the Republic camp."

"So I saw, this will never do. We can't have them getting reinforced if we're to defeat them."

Ventress raised an eyebrow. "You could always allow Admiral Trench to bomb them into oblivion."

"No!" Loathsome said instantly, glaring at Ventress down his long snout. "I will defeat General Kenobi myself without the assistance of that insect! Besides he can't even keep his blockade in order, you expect him to defeat such a worthy opponent?"

"Enough." Ventress snapped, drawing a glare from the kerkoidian general. "I am not here for your petty infighting. I want to meet with the Republic informant."

"That is not possible, it is too risky."

"Risky for whom?" Ventress asked darkly.

"If we lose the spy, our ability to predict the Republic's movements will be greatly reduced." General Loathsome said.

"You're a general." Ventress replied. "Stop making excuses."

Loathsome continued to glare at her. "What is so important that you would risk my trump card?"

"There are now three Jedi on the planet, I intend to kill them all." Ventress said with a wicked smile. "Once they're dead, you'll have an easy time rolling over the clones."

Loathsome scowled, snorting in annoyance. "I want Kenobi for myself."

"You do not have that luxury." Ventress replied tersely, her annoyance growing. "What do you need to press your attack home?"

"Their artillery would have to fall...though I imagine this assault ship has brought with it further complications."

"Then I will contact our spy and tell him to destroy the guns and you can march at the head of your army and win a glorious victory over Kenobi's forces. Meanwhile I will eliminate the Jedi and capture Senator Organa."

"What good is capturing the Senator?"

"That is none of your concern General, win this battle and I will do the rest."

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Hanabi followed her new master through the battle scarred city, gawking at the battle damage that had occurred in what had only been a handful of days worth of combat. She'd never experienced war before, and had barely any knowledge of what her duties as a commander were. She looked around her at the two companies of clone troopers moving through the debris strewn street with her. They all seemed so calm, when she touched them with her mind she could feel their calm stoicism and ease with which they traversed the battlefield. Many of them had the same singular thought: This is what I was made for.

That thought troubled Hanabi who had been taught and always believed that all life was sacred but many of the clones she touched seemed to think that they were expendable...it wasn't that they weren't each unique, though they felt similar in the Force, no...it was just that...they seemed to accept their lot in life. As if it was just the way things were. She would have to ask her Master about that...it confused her. She looked ahead of her to where her Master and the Mandalorian were walking together in silence. Her master seemed almost eager to start a fight, while the woman in the red armor was calm, composed, almost as serene as the clones around them. It was all so very strange to Hanabi.

"What can you tell me about her?"

Jesp considered for a moment before he spoke, wondering what knowledge he could give to Captain Rex that the senior captain wouldn't already know.

"She's kept to herself for the most part. The other girl is far more engaging."

"Can she lead in a firefight?" Rex pressed.

Jesp shrugged, the only external indication of the private conversation they were having through their helmet coms.

"She's a Jedi."

"That doesn't mean much." Rex replied. "Skywalker is a Jedi and I would never say he's a true military leader."

"Bu—" Jesp began.

"Listen, the Jedi are not infallible, Skywalker and Kenobi are doing the best they can but both are only now learning what we have been taught since birth."

Jesp considered this for a long moment before he finally spoke again.

"Then I would say she's not a good combat leader...not yet."

Rex's helmet bobbed in a nod. "I will keep that in mind when dealing with her."

"What about General Skywalker?"

"He's brave, and takes the initiative even when things are hopeless, but he's rash and doesn't think things through before acting. General Kenobi is far more analytical."

"So would you say General Kenobi is the better commander?" Jesp asked, trying to get a feel for his new brother in arms' opinion of their leaders.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I would simply say their leadership styles are different. Kenobi thinks more on the larger picture, Skywalker focuses on the here and now. They compliment one another very well...when they're not arguing at any rate."

Jesp fell silent as they continued forwards, he kept his head on a swivel, examining all the building facades around them, Rex had mentioned a possible spy in their camp and after hearing about the dozens of ambushes Jesp was inclined to agree with him. There was a traitor somewhere, but who was it?

Anakin was not happy. He felt like he was babysitting. Not only did he have a mercenary but also a wet behind the ears apprentice. He hadn't even petitioned the Council for a padawan! He'd known that Obi-Wan had done so after Anakin had been made a Knight and he'd told Obi-Wan what he thought about having an apprentice during a war then as well. It was stupid. How was a Knight supposed to concentrate on the war if they were constantly trying to teach an apprentice? Or the other way around, how were they supposed to teach their apprentice if they were constantly fighting? It made no sense...and there was a far more private matter as well...Padme...how could he keep sneaking visits to Padme if he had a padawan hounding his every step?

He would speak with Master Yoda when next they met and sort this out, he couldn't have a padawan, not right now, not in the midst of a war and not with a secret like Padme to hide from her.

He glanced over at Commander Nokta. Who was she? Why did Master Kahan have her acting as one of his commanders instead of a clone? And what was with that armor? It reminded him of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, the one who had almost killed Padme. It unnerved him to have her walking besides him...especially since he couldn't see her face behind the helmet. She hadn't removed it at all as far as he'd seen.

"What can you tell me about the enemy?" she said suddenly, jerking Anakin out of his thoughts violently.

"They're droids." Anakin replied, feeling foolish even as he spoke. "And there are a lot of them."

"So I noticed." Aira-ty replied dryly. "Look, I need to know what we're up against, you going to help or not?"

"Sorry." Anakin replied, his dislike for the woman growing. "It's mostly standard battle droids but you have heavy battle droids and destroyer droids supporting them in addition to their armor. The biggest things are the spider droids and gun platforms."

"Like the ones we're hunting." she said.

"Yeah. Like those."

"Tell me something General Skywalker, why don't the Separatists just come in and wipe you out from the air?"

Anakin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. We have some air defenses set up but nothing that could stop a planetary bombardment."

Aira-ty's helmet bobbed and Anakin tried reaching out to her through the Force to discern what she was thinking. She instantly stiffened and turned on him, her voice as cold as ice.

"Stay out of my head Jedi."

Anakin took a step back from her in surprise, he hadn't expected her to notice such a minor intrusion let alone have such a violent reaction.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"Then ask me." she hissed venomously.

Hanabi watched as the Mandalorian stormed off ahead of her Master and wondered what had passed between them to make her so angry. She stopped for a moment then as a nagging sensation ate at the back of her mind. What was that? Her eyes widened then as a trio of STAPs came swinging around the street corner ahead of them.

"Droids!" she cried, her lightsaber igniting and swinging up as the STAPs came around for another pass.

She deflected the first several bolts, and then the middle STAP launched a missile. Her eyes widened in alarm but then the missile reversed course and slammed into the STAP that had fired it. The repulsorcraft burst into bits as the troopers opened fire on the remaining STAPs, shredding the fragile craft in a withering blaster barrage.

Hanabi looked at Master Skywalker, he was watching her with a faint smile.

"Good reflexes kid."

She bristled. "I'm not a kid...Master."

He didn't say anything more as they continued forwards.

"Nice job with that saber." one of the troopers said as he walked past her.

That brought a smile to Hanabi's face, maybe she could fit in amongst these soldiers after all...she just had to show them, and herself, that she could hold her own. It couldn't be too hard, the clones did it every day and they didn't have the Force to help them.

Ventress waited impatiently in the abandoned restaurant, her fingers tapping against the durasteel table. Where was the contact? He was supposed to be here already and yet there was no sign of him, she was growing annoyed, and that wasn't healthy.

A noise caught her attention and she turned to find a single clone trooper standing in the door leading to what had been the kitchen before a grenade had blown it to pieces.

"I've been waiting clone." she snapped.

"I had to wait for a moment to slip away." he said simply. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." she said darkly. "What matters is that I have a mission for you."

"It had better be important." he said dubiously. "Every moment I'm here talking to you is less intelligence getting to General Loathsome."

Ventress hissed in annoyance and with a powerful Force push, slammed the clone into the wall.

"You will show proper respect or I will crush you."

"Y—yes ma'am." the clone gagged.

"That's better." she growled as she let him drop to the ground. "Now, your mission; I want you to destroy the artillery cannons and their ammunition."

He stiffened and she felt his ill ease through the Force.

"That's too hot, I'll ruin my cover."

"And if you do not do it, the assault ship's reinforcements will deploy and with the artillery support of those heavy cannons we won't be able to push on them and wipe them out before a relief fleet arrives." Ventress said. "In which case your usefulness will expire, and so will you."

The clone considered for a moment before nodding. "It will be done."

"Good, set your charges and wait for the proper time for your attack to commence."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know, believe me, you won't be able to miss it." Ventress said with a cruel smile. "Now, tell me everything you know about this new Jedi and the forces under his command."

"Is it wise to send them out beyond our lines?" Senator Organa asked, looking between the two Jedi Generals.

"Further forces cannot land safely if those heavy weapons aren't eliminated." Master Kahan said simply. "You've seen what happened when my ship made its landing."

"Yes, but surely the landing forces that will be coming will be too overwhelming in numbers to be stopped by a handful of heavy cannons."

"Senator, I would prefer it if we did not have to run any risk whatsoever in bringing in additional ground forces." Obi-Wan said. "Our soldiers may be clones, but their lives still have value."

Senator Organa paled slightly. "I didn't mean to imply that their lives were meaningless...it's simply that we're in an extremely precarious situation." he looked to Master Kahan. "You say that we still have two days before our reinforcements will arrive in earnest?"

Obi-Wan looked to the other Master as he nodded.

"Yes Senator, that was the timeline that Admiral Yularen gave when I left. However he said he might be able to launch before two days were up if things were rushed aboard the damaged vessels."

The Senator nodded. "I am sorry to be of so little help here, I am not a warrior."

"Not all of us can be such Senator, you may rest assured that we shall fight the war and protect yourself and the Republic in your stead."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with Kahan's statement. "You and the other civilians should continue to remain within the government building Senator. We'll hold off the Separatists until Master Yoda and Admiral Yularen are able to relieve us."

The Senator nodded. "May I make one request?"

Both Jedi nodded in turn and waited as Organa continued.

"If there are to be any negotiations, I would like to be involved, as a representative of the Republic."

Kahan made a half bow. "Of course."

"I see no problem that so long as you are not placed in undue danger." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Thank you generals, I will let you get back to your business."

After they were once again alone, or alone as they could be with the assault cruiser's command crew around them.

Obi-Wan examined the holomap of Crystal City, with the assault cruiser and capital building at the center.

"I'd appreciate your thoughts Master Kahan." he said.

Kahan shrugged as he held his chin thoughtfully. "We're boxed in, even with my gunships, the enemy air superiority is undeniable. I would not want to launch any air raids beyond our own airspace."

"Will your armor be able to allow us to go on the offensive?" Obi-Wan asked, perhaps they could launch a raid against the enemy, throw them off balance.

"We could, but it wouldn't be advisable. We have some walkers and tanks, but not enough to go head to head with the bulk of the Separatist force."

"The fighter tanks could be used in lightning raids." Obi-Wan suggested.

Kahan nodded. "Yes, that could work, but we'll have to make sure they have a clear line of retreat with a solid defensive line to break any enemy pursuit...we can use some of our AT-TEs to establish such a line, I've already deployed my AT-PT and AT-XT units to patrol our perimeter."

"I'll leave you to handle the organization of the defensive line, I'll compile what intelligence we have on the enemy emplacements for the fighter tank raids."

"Hey Master, what do you want me to do?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Lana as she leaned against the bulkhead. "Would you like to join Cody on a tour of the perimeter?"

Lana's face lit up, though Cody, standing silently with his hands behind his back suddenly looked like he'd swallowed something sour.

"Sure! That would be awe—uh, I mean yes Master, I'd be delighted."

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently. "Alright, Cody, take a squad with walker support and make sure our defenses are intact."

"Yes sir, I'll report in regularly." Cody looked at Lana who was grinning broadly. "Commander, if you'll come with me."

As the pair left, Obi-Wan turned to Kahan. "There is something I meant to ask you."

Kahan turned his icy gaze on Obi-Wan quietly, it was a serene and somewhat unnerving look to be meet but Obi-Wan had been under harsher scrutiny in his life and did not flinch from the older Master.

"I requested a new Padawan and I am grateful the Council granted my request, but why did they send Anakin a Padawan?"

"Do you have an issue with him having one?" Kahan inquired.

"No, not truly...I just wonder if he is ready for such a responsibility...it would seem more prudent for a more experienced Jedi," Obi-Wan nodded towards Kahan. "Yourself for instance, to take Hanabi under their wing."

Kahan chuckled and shrugged. "Come now Master Kenobi, you know my reputation."

"I know that you took a traumatized girl and turned her into a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan replied. "Aside from Anakin, she's one of the only Padawans to survive Geonosis. That is nothing to brush off."

"Xiaan was given to me because no one else could help her emotionally." Kahan replied diffidently. "The Council allowed me to train her only grudgingly, and my promotion to Master was only bestowed because of the number of dead at Geonosis." Kahan smiled as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest. "No, don't deny it, we both know that if there had been fewer Jedi casualties at Geonosis I never would have made Master."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything in reply, preferring not to think of the Jedi—and friends—that had been lost during the opening battle of the war just two months prior. Out of two hundred and twelve Jedi, only thirty-three had survived. With the exception of Anakin who had made Knight later, all the surviving Padawans had been made Knights almost immediately after the battle and many of the Knights had been given the title of Jedi Master as well. Obi-Wan hoped he would never see so many Jedi slaughtered ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

Aira-ty crouched low in the debris as she looked down at their targets. There were three of the heavy weapon platforms, all of them placed in a square that was guarded by mounted weapons and droids. She and Skywalker's apprentice were on a high rise with several of her clones, ready to drop down on the enemy below once the fighting started.  
She tapped her comlink. "Skywalker, are you ready?"  
"Yes." came the Jedi's voice.  
"Good, then let's begin." she killed the link and looked around at her platoon. "Alright boys, get ready, it's about to get noisy."  
Aira-ty noticed Skywalker's apprentice shifting nervously and reached over, patting the girl on the head.  
"Don't worry love, you'll do fine."  
The girl's purple skin tinged a darker shade as she nodded. Aira-ty wondered why Skywalker wasn't taking better care of the girl, she was obviously willing to learn and please, so that he would keep her up out of harms way seemed rather silly. Oh well, perhaps he'd get the hang of being a teacher eventually. He had only been such for a few short hours after all.  
Aira-ty's thoughts were broken by the sound of blasterfire as the squads under Skywalker opened fire. A missile soared out from the clone firing line and slammed into the static turret closest to them. Aira-ty smiled as all the droids reacted as expected, moving to counter the sudden attack as the HWPs loomed large above them.  
"Alright, they're distracted, go go go!" Aira-ty commanded.  
She and the clones, along with the Jedi girl, jumped from the building, riding their jetpacks down to the ground. They touched down, Aira-ty looked up to see the Jedi dropping to the ground without a jetpack. She shook her head, insane Jedi. Drawing her blasters, she rushed forwards and started blasting the distracted droids in the back.  
"Detpacks, go!" she shouted.  
Several of her troopers broke off from the rest and ran towards the weapon platforms. The first group reached their target and placed their charges. The second and third groups weren't as lucky, Aira-ty's heart clenched in pain as three of her troopers were cut down. They were her first casualties, she'd seen and caused death before, but this was different. This was Jango's legacy dying around her. She couldn't allow that.

Hanabi swatted aside a barrage of blaster bolts from a battle droid, twirling her saber and slicing through its hip joint, toppling the droid. She brought her blade back up, swatting aside another course of blasterfire before throwing her hand out, tossing a trio of droids into a tangled heap of metal limbs. There was a flash of red to her right and she turned to see Commander Nokta rushing forwards, her blasters blazing. What was she doing? She was by herself!  
She rushed after the charging Mandalorian, deflecting blasterfire as she went and hoping that the commander wouldn't get herself killed. Hanabi wanted to be a good commander, but she didn't want to learn that all on her own, especially if it meant someone had to die for her to prove herself! She rammed her saber into the photoceptors of a heavy battledroid, twisting its head off and pushing it aside with a thrust of the Force.  
Turning, she had just enough time to jump out of the way of a fresh volley of bolts. They were going to get killed out here!

"What is she doing!?" General Skywalker shouted in alarm. "She's going to get her killed!"  
"We can't get to them without exposing ourselves." Rex cautioned.  
The General snarled in annoyance. "I don't care, come on! We're going to help them!"  
And just like that, he was up and over their cover and charging at the enemy line, blue saber flashing and swatting aside the incoming fire. Rex swore under his breath.  
"I see what you mean." came Jesp's voice over the private link.  
Rex didn't reply, jumping up and running after Skywalker. "Platoons two and three come with me, everyone else base of fire!"  
The clones charged, and the expected result came all too soon, the entire first rank was cut down by the enemy before the momentum of the charge carried the day as the force of fire took its toll in the mad charge. They were going to be the ones in need of saving soon enough Rex mused miserably.

Aira-ty watched the slaughter with growing panic, she couldn't stand to lose so many, not like this.  
"Blow the charges!"  
"Ma'am we're too—"  
"Blow it now!"  
The charges went off, and the HWP erupted, throwing all of them flat on their faces, droids, clones, and all.

Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

Ventress stopped her speeder bike and listened as the explosion echoed throughout the city. Was Loathsome conducting an attack?  
"This is Ventress, report."  
"A weapons emplacement is under attack by the Republic."  
Ventress smiled. The Republic had come out of their hole? This might be fun.  
"Give me the coordinates."  
"Affirmative."  
The emplacement wasn't far. She accelerated through the city streets, gaining speed as she sped towards the source of the explosion.

Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

"Anakin, Anakin are you there?"  
Anakin shook his head, picking himself up and staggering to his feet. He grabbed his comlink and hit the activation.  
"I'm here, Obi-Wan, I'm here."  
"What happened? We heard that from here."  
"Charges went off prematurely." Anakin looked around. "Droids are all smashed up, so are our troops. Two of the weapons platforms are still active." the repulsor engines on both craft began to rumble, Anakin cursed. "They're moving, gotta go!"  
"Anakin wait!" but Obi-Wan didn't get to finish as Anakin set aside the comlink and rushed forwards.  
"General!"  
Anakin turned to see that the platoons that had remained behind were still intact.  
"Missiles!" Anakin shouted, pointing at the nearest of the weapons platforms.  
Without question, a volley of missiles flew out of their tubes and slammed into the rear of the first platform. The engine block erupted and the platform sank back down onto the ground with a deafening thud that sent shockwaves through the ground. The second platform had turned by that point and Anakin watched in mounting alarm as its blaster cannons opened fire on his troops. They all ducked down behind cover as the weapons blasted away at the troops. Then Anakin saw something that stopped his heart. His apprentice was on her feet and running forwards. She raised her lightsaber and slashed at the oncoming blaster bolt. It threw her off her feet, but she was able to deviate its path.  
Anakin rushed in to join her, covering the second firing arc of the weapons platform's defense blasters.  
"You're insane." he roared as he caught one of the bolts on his saber and deflected it upwards.  
"Sorry Master." Hanabi replied, sounding honestly sorry. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt!" she shrieked in alarm as she swatted away another bolt of her own. "Master, I don't think this was a good idea! My arm is getting tired!"  
Anakin had to agree, he didn't know how many of the massive bolts he could deflect. As if to exemplify the point, another bolt almost wrenched his saber out of his hand.

Jesp got to his feet haltingly, where was everyone? He looked around and found out, most of the two platoons that had charged were lying on the ground. He fought back a strange surge of emotion as the sound of blasterfire drew his attention behind him. General Skywalker and Commander Iyoto were standing between the remains of the two companies that they'd started with. To his shock, they were actually blocking its blasterfire. He staggered forwards, still unsteady on his feet even as he reached down and pulled out a grenade.  
He triggered his jetpack and rocketed upwards, landing atop the HWP's engine house. He dropped down to one knee, pulled the pin, and shoved it down an exhaust vent before jumping clear.  
The grenade detonated and threw Jesp through the air, he landed with a crunch, rolling and coming to a kneeling position. He turned just in time to see the platform crash to the ground, black smoke rising from its engines.  
"You're insane."  
He turned to find Captain Rex standing besides him.  
"Sorry." Jesp said sheepishly.  
"Don't apologize, after that, we needed something insane to save us!"  
Jesp nodded, smiling beneath his helmet at the other captain as he got to his feet.  
"Casualties?"  
"Too many." Rex growled.  
Jesp simply nodded, looking around at the white armored bodies of their fallen brethren. Many of them were moving, picking themselves up and helping their brothers to their feet as well. Maybe it hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd feared.  
"What in the name of the Force were you thinking!?"  
Jesp jerked around to see General Skywalker storming towards Commander Nokta. His fears rekindled instantly.

Aira-ty stood her ground as Skywalker glowered at her. "I was trying to save our men from getting slaughtered."  
"First you put my Padawan in danger." Skywalker snarled. "When you were supposed to be keeping her safe, then you nearly get all of us killed by detonating charges when we're all standing right on top of them!"  
Aira-ty stared back at him icily, not that he could see it behind her visor.  
"Listen here Jedi, you want to keep your apprentice safe, keep her by you. Don't expect me to babysit, I have other priorities. I saved your troopers from your own reckless charge, we were doing just fine until that happened."  
"Says the woman who rushed into the middle of a company of droids!" he barked at her.  
Aira-ty opened her mouth to reply but was forestalled by a chill voice that sent shivers down her spine.  
"Oh look, the Jedi is bickering with his toy soldiers, how charming."  
They both turned to see a black robed figure standing a short distance away, her features were not discernable under the hood but Aira-ty didn't need to see her face to know the posture of a killer. Now what?

Ventress was irritated. She had apparently arrived too late to save the weapon platforms, but even worse, she had missed the combat. She'd wanted to enjoy herself, now though it looked like all the droids were destroyed, and the clones were busy picking themselves up. Oh well, she'd just have to put them back down.  
She ignited her sabers, the twin red blades jutting out from the handle and hissing angrily as their charges crackled in the air.  
Glancing at the Padawan, she chuckled. "You Jedi are so irresponsible, bringing little children out into a warzone, they might get hurt."  
The Knight, Skywalker, stepped between her and the girl. "You're a Sith."  
Ventress' eye twitched in annoyance. "As near as makes no difference." she raised her saber and pointed one of its blades at him. "You're going to die Jedi."

Aboard the Republic Assault Ship Jelial, Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

Kahan stiffened suddenly, he recognized that presence, what was—  
"Master Kahan?" Master Kenobi inquired.  
"Quiet." Kahan said. "The Sith is here."  
Kenobi's face fell. "There is a Sith here?"  
"She was in orbit, it seems she's planetside now, and fighting Skywalker."  
"Anakin is in danger then."  
"If he hasn't improved since Geonosis, then yes." Kahan looked at Kenobi. "Has he?"  
"Against droids? Certainly. How good he is against a single Sith...I don't know."  
Kahan nodded. "I was afraid of that, contact him, tell him that I will deal with the Sith."  
"You? How? You're here."  
"I don't need to be there to defeat her." Kahan smiled wryly. "In fact being there would probably be to my detriment, from here I can distract her sufficiently to give Skywalker and the rest a chance to escape."  
And with that, Kahan sank into a meditative state, reaching across the Force towards the burning embers of hatred, sorrow and fear that marked the Sith. She was hard to miss amidst the clones and Jedi, in fact she burned almost as brightly as Skywalker did within the Force. That Skywalker stood out as well was no surprise, he was supposed to be the Chosen One, as silly a notion as that might be.

Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

"Anakin, can you hear me?"  
Anakin swore as he deflected another of the Sith's withering attacks, fighting to concentrate as he shouted back with his thoughts to Obi-Wan.  
"A little busy here!"  
"I know, Master Kahan is going to distract her. When he does, escape. Is Hanabi safe?"  
"She and the clones are clear. It's just me now."  
"Alright, stay alive."  
Anakin gritted his teeth as the Sith struck again. Staying alive wasn't his goal, that he would survive was never in doubt. What he would do to this Sith was the real question. Then suddenly, she swung wide and staggered blindly off to one side.  
Anakin blinked in bewilderment but Obi-Wan's voice cut across his thoughts once more.  
"Anakin, now's your chance."

Ventress didn't feel it at first. No, the first real hint that something was wrong was when her vision blurred for a moment. She blinked, and realized that she could no longer see Skywalker. Where was he? For that matter, where was she? Everything was dark.  
"For such a skilled swordswoman, your mind is awfully fragile."  
She spun and found an entirely different Jedi standing before her. He was staring at her with deep blue eyes. He raised his hand and brushed his long black hair out of his eyes.  
"If you intend to fight Jedi, you might want to work on that."  
"Who are you?" she snapped, and then answered her own question. "You." she snarled. "Get out of my head!"  
"I think you mean get 'us' out of your head Sith." he replied with a quiet smile. "And no, I'm afraid you're not in control here."  
"It's my mind!" she roared, taking a step towards him and pushing back at his presence.  
He snorted, his smile remained untouched as she glared daggers at him.  
"It is, but for the time being I'm making use of it." his eyes met hers, boring into her skull. "You're remarkably powerful, but untrained. Like a steed that needs to be broken in with harness."  
"I am not some animal to be broken!" she shrieked, flying at him with an upraised fist.  
He stepped aside and she sailed past him. She felt his boot connect with the small of her back and she toppled. She felt so weak and helpless. She hated him for it, she would kill him, she would. She swore it.

Anakin stared at the Sith in bewilderment. She was standing stock still, her eyes wide and staring and he swore she was crying. He looked at her dual sabers glowing red in her hands. This was his chance, he raised his saber.  
"No." Master Kahan's voice shot across his mind like a thunderclap.  
"She's vulnerable!" Anakin protested. "I can kill her!"  
"You will do no such thing."  
Anakin made to protest further but was cut short.  
"If you take one more step towards her I will release her from my control and believe me, you do not want to be there when that happens. Fall back to base, now."  
Anakin bit his lip but didn't say anything further, turning his back on the Sith and stalking away into the city back towards the Republic lines.

Aboard the Republic Assault Ship Jelial, Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

Kahan waited until Skywalker was well away from the Sith before finally releasing his grip on her.  
"I will hunt you down and kill you!" she snarled as he faded from her mind.  
"Of that I have no doubt, hopefully your mind will be better protected at that time." he replied easily. "If not then it will end the same way."  
And with that he severed the connection, turning to Master Kenobi. "Skywalker wanted to kill the Sith while she was helpless."  
"He has a temper." Kenobi replied. He didn't sound surprised, though he was apparently worried. "It's a flaw I was never able to extinguish."  
Kahan nodded. "I will keep that in mind in the future." he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Master Kenobi, might I trouble you for something?"  
Kenobi frowned. "What would that be?"  
"I'd like a set of armor, preferably something with command ciruitry installed."  
"I think we can find something like that." Master Kenobi said. "Cody should have a few spare commander armors available."

Crystal City, Planet Christophsis

"So the strongpoints are all set up with interlocking lines of fire so they can each support the other." Lana said.  
"That's right." Cody replied.  
Lana beamed. "I did some reading on the trip here. I think I'm almost as good at war as you are Cody."  
The clone commander shrugged. "Academics and combat experience are two different things. I'll believe you know what you're doing after you've proven yourself in a few firefights."  
Lana stuck her tongue out. "That's not fair. I'm a Jedi, you're supposed to follow my orders."  
"And I will, within reason." Cody said. "But an inexperienced commander isn't one I'll follow orders from blindly."  
"Fine." huffed Lana. "I'll just have to show you that I know what I'm doing."  
Cody said nothing to that as they walked inwards towards the heavy cannons covering the main avenues of approach to the Republic positions. It was these cannons that had enabled them to hold their own despite the superior numbers of the Separatist forces. Even with the two additional legions and armor brought by General Kahan they were still far too heavily outnumbered to fight head to head against the Seps. It was a precarious situation, one in which Cody found himself at a disadvantage. He looked down at the Jedi Commander as she strolled besides him, seemingly carefree as she strolled about with her hands up behind her head as she looked around at the fortifications and weapons around them.  
It had taken some getting used to, dealing with the fact that children like this were over him in the chain of command. It was with something of a rude shock that he and his brother clones had realized that even the Jedi Generals who were supposed to lead them knew less about war than the most junior private. It was a saving grace that most if not all knew how to fight at the very least. Still, tactics and strategy had to be learned, and their silly desire to preserve life abolished. It wasn't that Cody devalued his life or the lives of his brothers, no, far from it. It was that he understood that their lives were inconsequential when compared to the greater good of the Republic. Sometimes he suspected that Generals Kenobi and Skywalker forgot that.  
He paused, frowning as his helmet triggered an alert. He turned to look in the direction of the alert. What was that trooper doing? He wasn't authorized in the munitions dump.  
"Sergeant!" Cody shouted.  
The clone stiffened and turned to look at him. "Sir?"  
"Just what do you think you're doing here?"  
As an answer, the trooper raised his blaster and opened fire.  
"Cody watch out!" shrieked Lana, she leapt in front of him, her saber igniting as she swatted away the incoming fire.  
"Don't fire!" shouted Cody over the comlink to his escorts. "You'll hit the ammo!"  
The sergeant stopped for a moment, raising something up in his hand. "Down with the Republic!"  
"Commander!" Cody shouted as he watched the sergeant's finger depress on the detonator."  
He ran forwards and grabbed Lana, turning her away from the resultant blast which threw them both into the air. He heard her screaming but didn't let go, rolling with the girl tucked against his armor before they came to a stop.  
"Commander Cody! Commander N'ahrr!" shouted a trooper as Cody lost consciousness.

Lana pushed Cody's body off of her as the troopers helped her to her feet. She looked at the flaming pile of wreckage that had been the munitions bunker and tried to steady her heart. She looked at Cody and felt bile rise to her throat. He had a piece of shrapnel imbedded in his side, it had cut clean through his armor.  
"M—medic!" she shouted needlessly. One of the troopers was already administering first aid.  
She turned away from the sight of Cody's bloody body to see the battered sergeant stumbling away from the site. Anger rose up inside of her then and she reached out with the Force, slamming him into the ground with a thought.  
"Troopers!" she cried. "Get him!"  
It didn't take but a moment for the members of the escort to tackle the already pinned trooper. Lana marched up to him and with a little help from two other troopers got him to his feet. She wrenched his helmet off, glaring down at the face that stared back at her angrily.  
"Why?" she asked.  
The sergeant said nothing, his eyes blazing with a hatred that staggered Lana. She turned away.  
"Take him to—take him to the assault ship...tell Master Kenobi." she managed.  
Turning to the blazing inferno that had been the munitions bunker, she realized something. There had been others in there. She turned back to the sergeant as he was led away. He'd killed his own side...without a second thought. Was this war?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aboard the Republic Assault Ship _Jelial,_ Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Lana stood with her back against the bulkhead of the medical bay, watching Cody's body float weightlessly in the bacta tank. He seemed like he was just sleeping...sleeping with a half dozen different tubes and wires hooked up to him. Worst of all was the patch on his side where the chunk of shrapnel had imbedded in his stomach. He'd gotten that because he'd protected her. She frowned and crossed her arms over own abdomen, feeling guilty over the minor cuts and bruises she had sustained.

"Are you alright Lana?"

She looked up to see Master Kenobi smiling down at her gently. Lana didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around her master's waist and buried her face against his armored chest. He seemed surprised and at a loss for a moment, but then he put a hand on her head and held her gently.

"Is this...is this what it's like all the time?" she asked nervously, her voice muffled by his clothing.

He nodded, running a hand through her hair soothingly. "I'm afraid it gets much worse than this."

Lana took a deep steadying breath and looked up at him with her face set in hard determination.

"I'll do it."

Master Kenobi smiled at her. "That's the spirit. You can get through all this, and once the war is over I will teach you how to be not only a warrior, but an arbiter of peace as well."

Lana let go of her Master and looked back at Cody. "Will he be alright?"

Master Kenobi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's survived worse and come back...besides," he added wryly. "He wouldn't miss the chance to chastise you on putting yourself at risk."

Lana frowned. "But it wasn't my fault!"

Master Kenobi chuckled. "Tell that to him."

Kahan sat across from the bound prisoner, staring at him quietly as the sullen trooper kept his gaze stoically fixed on the deck.

"Sergeant, this would really go much smoother if you simply told me what I want to know."

"Burn in Hell Jedi." the Sergeant grumbled.

Kahan chuckled. "My, a clone with manners, imagine that." he leaned back in his chair. "Will you really not tell me anything?"

The Sergeant was silent and Kahan sighed resignedly.

"Very well, I didn't want to do this to you, I consider it something of a violation of privacy but you leave me with no choice."

Suddenly, the Sergeant sat bolt upright, his eyes locked onto Kahan's with a fixture of horror on his face.

"Wh—what?" he blurted.

"I am sorry." Kahan said gently. "But you are going to tell me what I need to know whether you want to or not."

"N—no." the clone whimpered, shutting his eyes.

Kahan pushed deeper into the Sergeant's head and began scouring his mind for the information he desired. He recognized the Sith he'd been jousting with all this time, but this went deeper than that. The Sergeant was bitter, angry at the Republic for using him and all his brothers like disposable fodder. Kahan could sympathize. It was a rather atrocious state of affairs but it was what it was, the Republic would do what it had to in order to survive.

A clone's mind fascinated Kahan. It was unlike any other entity he'd come across in his life to date. It was at once identical to and yet vastly different from all its brother clones. It was an example of what experience could do to shape a mind. Clones tended to be very similar at the most basic level but when they had been through a few fights and experienced life a little, even with their nearly identical brothers, individualism began to show up.

This Sergeant was no different. At his most basic level he was just like all the other clones but his experiences had shaped him and that shape was that of an embittered combat veteran who had grown to hate the government he had fought to preserve and so he had conspired to contact and then feed information to the enemy on Christophsis, even at the expense of his brothers.

Kahan finished his exploration, finding nothing truly of interest beyond the behavior of General Loathsome which he found rather amusing. He came out of the Sergeant's mind to find the trooper looking at him with a mixture of hatred and fear.

"Wh—what did you do to me?"

Kahan smiled slightly. "It doesn't feel good does it? Having another mind invade yours...it feels as if everything you are has been stripped away." his smile was gentle. "If you had simply told me what I wanted to know I would not have had to violate you in such a way...but this is war." Kahan stood up. "You know that."

"What happens now?" the Sergeant asked bitterly. "Are you going to kill me?"

Kahan shrugged. "I don't see what good that would do personally. I am not inclined to do so but," he paused and listened for a moment. "Others might have stronger opinions."

The door opened and Aira-ty stormed in. "Where is he?" her eyes settled on the Sergeant without Kahan needing to say anything. "Did he tell you anything?"

Kahan shook his head, feeling the seething rage beneath Aira-ty's surface.

"No, nothing useful."

She nodded and crossed the room. She drew her pistol in one smooth motion and shot the Sergeant in the center of his forehead before he had a chance to realize what was happening.

Kahan looked at her, unblinking in his gaze. "Was that truly necessary?"

Aira-ty turned a cold look towards him. "They are meant to be loyal to the Republic."

Kahan could feel the wash of emotions beneath her harsh words but said nothing on it. It was not his place to intrude...at least not yet. If it effected her combat performance, then it would be his place to intrude, but not before then.

Aira-ty felt the judgment in the General's cool gaze and rose to meet the challenge.

"Don't look down on me sir." she snapped.

She was flustered from the combat and seeing Jango's legacy shot down in front of her, and now this...this _thing _had betrayed all of that. She wouldn't stand for it. She refused to stand for it. She glared at the General for a moment more before she stormed past him and back into the corridor.

Jesp was standing there patiently. "Is everythi—"

"Not now." she snapped. "Get some rest."

She wasn't angry with Jesp...perhaps she wasn't even angry with General Kahan...maybe it was just herself she was angry with for being so reckless and...well...unstable...but...Jango's death was still so recent and seeing him die over and over again every time the clones were shot down by the droids. She clenched her eyes against the tears and retreated towards her shipboard quarters and the relative safety they offered.

Jesp watched Commander Nokta storm down the hallway. He wanted to help her, comfort her if he could, but he didn't want to impose on her when she obviously wanted to be alone. Non-clones were...difficult...especially Commander Nokta. He remembered when they'd first met on Geonosis, she'd collapsed against him, pounding on his chest demanding that he 'give him back' whoever 'him' had been. Jesp hadn't understood then what she'd been asking for, and he still didn't understand now. He just understood that until meeting Aira-ty, he'd never experienced any emotions that strongly before. It was a strength he sought and wanted to support. That was why he was her captain. He would keep her alive.

"Captain, may I see you for a moment?"

The General's voice cut through Jesp's thoughts like a knife. He stiffened and turned on his heel, walking into the chamber and standing at attention.

"Sir?"

"At ease Captain, no need to be so stiff."

Jesp relaxed, but only a little.

"How do you judge the Commander's temperament?"

Jesp frowned, what was this?

"She's a good leader sir...and she cares about those under her command."

The General nodded. "That's what I thought...do you think she can continue to command under the kind of stress she's dealing with?"

"Yes sir." Jesp answered unequivocally.

The General sighed. "Very well, in that case I have nothing more save to ask you a favor."

"What is that sir?"

"Keep your eye on her, and make sure she doesn't over-extend herself. I'm concerned about her ability to perform when those around her are dying."

Jesp wanted to shout at the General, defy his words but he didn't, as much as he wanted to defend Commander Nokta he did not and he hated himself. He felt disloyal for standing here and listening to the General question his Commander without one word of defiance.

"Thank you Captain. I know she's good, I simply wish to ensure that she is also alright."

Jesp nodded stiffly. "Yes sir, was there anything else?"

The General shook his head. "No, dismissed."

Turning on his heel and striding from the room, Jesp seethed with impotent indignation and rage on Commander Nokta's behalf. How dare the General question her?

Kahan smiled. That had been interesting. He wondered if Captain Jesp realized he was in love with Commander Nokta? Probably not. It was unfortunate since she obviously desired what Jesp wanted to share with her even if he himself did not fully realize he had the desire.

It was tragic, but this was war. He looked to the dead Sergeant sitting in the chair where he'd been shot. Yes, in war, tragedy abounded.

"General Kenobi, this is General Kahan, our saboteur has...expired."

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Hanabi looked around at the destroyed ammo dump. The debris scattered around the site was still burning and damage control teams were still putting out the fires and salvaging what ammunition they could for the big guns.

"This is going to be bad." Captain Rex grumbled, standing next to her with his arms crossed. "The guns were what was keeping the Seps back, now they can advance and we've got nothing to stop them."

"We have the walkers." Hanabi said hopefully.

"Not enough of them, and the rail guns can't track or fire fast enough to deal with their fighter tanks...not to mention they have numbers on their side." Rex said with resignation. "And they've got their spider droids as well." he sighed. "Our situation just went from bad to worse."

"Don't give up hope yet." Hanabi said. "We can still win, we just have to last until Master Yoda and the rest of the reinforcements arrive."

"That will be at least another half day." Rex said sullenly. "That's a long time."

Hanabi frowned and looked away from the pessimistic Captain. He may very well be right...but he didn't have to be so dour about it, there was always hope...or at least she thought there was...there had to be right? Looking around at the decimated ammo dump though and the dead bodies still lying on the ground, she felt a little hopeless herself...but still, she couldn't give up. Not yet.

"Hanabi! Rex!"

She turned to see Master Skywalker coming towards them.

"Commander Nokta just shot our saboteur." he said somberly. "Obi-Wan just told me."

Rex snorted slightly. "Good riddance."

"He was one of your brothers." Hanabi said fretfully.

Rex drew in a deep, somber breath. "He betrayed us."

"That's not important right now," Master Skywalker said. "What is important is that we've just lost our main deterrent against attack so we need to get ready."

"Any idea when they're going to be hitting us General?"

Master Skywalker looked down at Hanabi and then back at Rex before shrugging. "Nope, the good news is that Master Kahan's walkers are all in position."

Rex nodded. "At least they'll be able to stop some of the bigger enemies...sir, what about the Sith?"

"I'll deal with her if she shows herself." Master Skywalker said.

Hanabi frowned. "Master Skywalker, do you think we can make it?"

He looked at her for a moment in surprise before smiling and patting her on the head between her horns and ruffling her hair.

"Definitely, we can do this, don't worry so much kiddo."

Hanabi huffed. "Hey! I am not a kid!"

He laughed a little, looking around at the destruction somberly. "No, I guess you're not."

**Separatist Command Post, Planet Christophsis**

Ventress seethed as she paced back and forth in General Loathsome's office. Where was the blasted kerkoiden? They must strike now! While the Republic forces were recovering from the blow struck against their heavy weapons, not after they'd recovered! This delay was intolerable!

The doors opened finally and the General entered leisurely, causing Ventress to twitch slightly.

"General, order an attack this instant."

"I will do no such thing." General Loathsome replied. "We have no information on how badly the sabotage has effected them. We could be charging right into the jaws of their cannons and that would never do!"

Ventress recalled the Jedi's mocking words and her fists clenched as she loomed over the kerkoiden.

"You will launch an attack this very moment or I will report to Count Dooku that you are too cowardly to press the advantage."

"Are you really going to call me a coward?" the General growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." snarled Ventress. "Coward."

The General puffed up like some kind of bird, Ventress imagined bursting him open with her saber but knew that she couldn't do that...much as she might want to. After all, Count Dooku had repeatedly pointed out to her how important capable officers were and Loathsome was supposed to be very capable, he'd certainly managed to bog down General Kenobi, that at least was something.

"Very well." Loathsome said darkly. "We will attack, I hope you are not wasting my forces."

"Good." Ventress sneered. "I will deal with the Jedi, they are mine." and one in particular that she had a very personal grudge against and a score to settle.

She reached down, her hands resting on the handle of her saber. She would take great pleasure in killing him, slowly. She spun on her heel and strode from the General's office, leaving the details of the attack to him while she went to do what she did best. She licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this.

**Government Center, Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

"The attacks are coming along three avenues." Master Kahan said as the holographic display showed them the government center and its surrounding environs. "All three forces are comprised of droids with supporting armor."

"And we're sure that this is the real thing and not just another probe?" Senator Organa asked nervously, rubbing his fingers together tensely.

"If this is a probe." Anakin muttered quietly. "Then we're about to be wiped out."

Besides him, Hanabi looked up fretfully but said nothing as the briefing went on.

"Our walkers are positioned along every major approach to the compound but they can only do so much against the number of tanks we're dealing with here." Obi-Wan said dubiously. "And even with the two legions that Master Kahan has brought with him we're going to be badly outgunned."

"What about the cannons? Don't they have any shots left?"

Obi-Wan looked towards Rex questioningly. "We have about thirty shots left."

"Per gun?" the Senator asked hopefully.

Rex shook his head. "No Senator, total."

The silence that hung in the air after that was deafening, Anakin wasn't going to let it last.

"We attack them."

Commander Nokta looked at him with a raised brow. "Attack them? How? We remove anything from our perimeter and they'll roll over us."

"A small force." Anakin said. "Just like we did with the weapon platforms."

"And what, would we be attacking?" she asked. Anakin could feel her interest growing.

"Their headquarters." Anakin said simply, turning to Master Kahan. "You found its location in the spy's mind right?"

Master Kahan nodded simply. "Yes, but you'd need to get past their forces first."

"You got an entire assault ship past a blockade." Anakin pointed out.

"You'd be surprised how much easier that is." Master Kahan replied. "In that case I was simply blinding sensors by bending light around the hull of the ship."

"And you can't do that with people?"

"Not in the same way, that ship was going intentionally slow and I can't block the minds of droids." Master Kahan smiled wryly. "They don't have them."

"Could you shield a small group." Anakin pressed with mounting excitement. He looked around. "Say, myself, you, my apprentice and Commander Nokta; all of us moving very slowly?"

"Just the four of you?" Obi-Wan asked. "And what do you hope to accomplish?"

"Distract them of course, if we're hitting their headquarters then maybe they'll retreat long enough for reinforcements."

"It's a gamble." Senator Organa said. "A very dangerous gamble."

"But one that might work." Master Kahan said suddenly.

The Senator frowned. "General?"

"There is a Sith with them." he said. "A very angry Sith, and she wants my head." a smile spread across his features. "If I'm not here, she's not going to be with the attack forces."

"She'll be chasing you." the Senator said.

"Exactly." Master Kahan replied. "Which means that Master Kenobi can concentrate on the battle."

"That still doesn't alleviate the pressure on this facility though." Rex pointed out dourly. "They aren't going to just fall back because of a little raid on their headquarters."

"Do we have any other options?" Anakin asked, holding his hands up. "I say we do it."

There were no objections, Anakin grinned broadly at Obi-Wan who merely shook his head with a knowing smile.

Aira-ty swallowed nervously beneath her helmet. This was so eerie. She glanced to her left as they walked past another droid squad. Her hands flexed on the grip of her pistol as it rested at her hip.

"Don't." General Kahan said besides her. "If you start shooting I can't keep you hidden."

"I don't like hiding." she grumbled.

"I noticed." he replied serenely. "But consider this an order."

Aira-ty rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry Commander." the General said with apparent mirth. "We're almost there, and then you can shoot everything that moves."

Aira-ty's gaze fixed on Skywalker's back for a moment. "Everything?"

"Jedi excluded Commander." he chastised.

She snorted. "Spoil sport."

"I just know who is on my side." he replied.

Aira-ty looked besides her at the General, he was wearing clone armor now with his robes over it much like General Kenobi did. It wasn't a bad look for him, he looked like some kind of ancient warrior with his long hair resting on his armored shoulders. He'd make a good mandalorian. She stopped for a moment and looked at him blankly. What was she thinking? She shook her head and continued on, watching tensely as a trio of STAPs flew overhead. Spit she just wanted to shoot something, sneaking around with the droids all around them was going to drive her insane!

They turned a final corner and found themselves standing before what had evidently been a hotel once. Now it was a mustering ground and headquarters. General Skywalker took the pack off his shoulders and opened it up to reveal several detpacks.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

General Kahan nodded. "I will remain in the courtyard. The Sith will want me, the rest of you do whatever you have to."

Aira-ty looked out towards the rest of the compound where the Separatists had setup their base of operations in the capital. It was rather expansive really, but they were only here for the command post here. Amusing that it was so lightly guarded. She drew her blasters and smiled grimly behind her helmet as she aimed at the droids guarding the entrance.

"Now can I shoot them?"

"By all means." General Kahan replied with a winning smile.

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

"General, our headquarters are under attack."

General Loathsome glowered at the Sith besides him.

"First the cannons are still firing, and now this! We must withdraw."

"No, it can't be a real attack, and we know that their cannons are out of ammunition stores, they'll fall silent soon." the Sith snarled. "I will deal with the attack at the command post, press your attack General."

"Very well." Loathsome snorted. "I will do so, see that you deal with these attackers."

The Sith smiled viciously. "Oh I will if it's who I think it is."

Without another word she spun her speeder around and blazed back the way the army had come.

General Loathsome scowled at her before turning back to the frontline just in time to see another tank erupt in a fireball.

"Bah! This will never do!" he grumbled. "Break through!" he roared over the comlink.

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Rex ducked down behind cover as another shell struck the barricade. "General, that was our last shell."

General Kenobi nodded. "Well then, I suppose we'll have to hope that those gunners can hold a rifle."

Rex nodded. "Don't worry sir, they can hold the line with the rest of us."

An AT-XT strode into position and launched a barrage of mortars at the oncoming row of droids. The explosions shattered the front rank of advancing mechs, a return shot from an AAT struck the walker's shields, forcing it back behind cover to allow it time to recover.

"I'm glad we have those things." Rex growled.

"Yes indeed." General Kenobi remarked as an AT-TE's mass driver opened fire and toppled an oncoming missile droid. "Hopefully they can keep this up."

Rex nodded agreement. "Yes sir." he stood and fired at a droid, dropping it with well placed blasterfire. Ducking back down he looked over at the General. "Do you think they've begun their attack?"

"Knowing Anakin, yes, I imagine it has."

Rex smiled behind his helmet, yes, knowing the General they were already wrecking havoc.

**Separatist Command Post, Planet Christophsis**

"Uh, Master?" Hanabi asked as she placed her last detonation pack. "Do you think this is going to do any good?"

"According to Master Kahan, General Loathsome likes his luxury." Master Skywalker said with a grin as he cut through a com console. "If we blow up his nice house, maybe he'll get mad."

"And that's a good thing?" Hanabi asked as she set the detpack.

"Against Obi-Wan? You bet it is." he replied as he cut a massive slash across an overlarge portrait of General Loathsome. "Ready?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes Master."

"Alright, let's get this done."

Kahan stood quietly at the entrance to General Loathsome's command post, watching the flashes against the night sky where the battle was ongoing. He reached out with his mind and touched the engaged forces of the clones. The droids of course had no presence in the Force, but the clones did, even if it was a muted one because of their similarities. Amidst the flashes of battle written across their minds he found one mind alone and removed from the battle, filled with hatred and coming towards him.

"Here she comes." he whispered.

"General." Commander Nokta said. "Charges are in place."

"Good, now you and the others should move on and see about blowing up something else with more strategic value."

"We've already planted our detpacks."

He smiled. "Commander, there's an entire Separatist headquarters here, that hotel is merely a fancy barracks...besides, I'm sure there's some extra munitions around here somewhere."

Her helmet turned towards him, he could sense her confusion. "What about you?"

"I have a guest." Kahan said simply.

"The Sith psychopath." she stated flatly, raising her pistol. "I'm staying right here."

He looked down at her. "I was under the impression you didn't like Jedi much."

She shrugged. "You're not slaughtering clones so I like you, don't take it personally."

Kahan snorted, drawing his double saber. "I will try to restrain my gratitude." he keyed his comlink. "Knight Skywalker?"

"I'm here Master."

"Blow the headquarters and then find something else to destroy, something important."

"You don't have to ask me twice Master, consider it done."

A moment later, the command post erupted in a blazing fireball. Kahan looked down the city street and spied what he was looking for. It helped that she was holding her own dual saber ignited and at the ready as she rocketed towards him on her speeder.

"Here she comes." he said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Separatist Command Post, Planet Christophsis**

Ventress' eyes were locked on the Jedi. The Mandalorian standing besides him was of little consequence. He was her prize. As the armored figure opened fire, Ventress swatted the shots away with ease, her blood pumping and burning with vengeful hatred for the man before her. As her bike neared the pair, she split her sabers in two and leapt as he swung his own double saber and cut the front of her bike off.

"DIE JEDI!" she roared as she assailed him from above.

He parried her blows but gave ground with each strike, causing Ventress to grin wickedly. He was no match for her, she just had to push him and—she parried a flurry of blaster bolts from the Mandalorian, hissing viciously as she swung her right hand saber out and slashed through the armor like a piece of flimsi.

"You will not interfere!" she shouted as she turned back to the Jedi with a feral tooth filled grin.

Kahan winced as Aira-ty went down with her wound, clutching the molten gash in her flank where the Sith's lightsaber had penetrated. He wasn't much of a healer, he'd have to make do with the bacta kit on his armor. For the moment though, he was hard pressed to fight off his opponent. He was not ashamed to admit that his skill did not lie with the sabers, even if he used two of them forged into a single staff, his talents lay elsewhere. However in this case he wished that he was as skilled a fighter as Master Kenobi or even the infamous Count Dooku. As it was, if this kept up he was going to lose. He tried to find a way into the Sith's mind but her hatred was so focused and her concentration on him so great that he could find no chink in her armor for him to penetrate.

Her style matched his own in many ways, but was by far more ferocious. He managed to find a moment to breath and split his blades, matching the Sith's two sabers with two of his own.

"You will die Jedi." she snarled at him. "I swore to kill you."

"Indeed." Kahan replied as he blocked her attack. "I do seem to be at a disadvantage."

The Sith's face twitched and she raged at him. "React damn you! I want to see you beg!"

Kahan smiled through gritted teeth as their blades clashed and sparked violently.

"I'm afraid—" he ducked low and swung at her. "—that you'll be disappointed in your—" he leapt back from her assault. "—desire."

Then it happened, she knocked one of his sabers aside and kicked his hand. He lost his grip and the hilt skittered away uselessly, leaving Kahan with just a single blade to defend himself with.

Aira-ty touched her side. The slash was not deep, but it still burned, badly. Through gritted teeth she watched the battle unfold, feeling useless as the two combatants fought. Then Kahan faltered, one of his blades lost to the ferocity of the Sith's attack. The hilt rolled towards Aira-ty, coming to rest just a meter before her. Kahan was being pushed back, further and further. She had to help. Steeling herself for the pain, she picked herself up, her side burning with agony as she staggered forwards and hefted Kahan's discarded blade and ignited it. The amber glow so alien when compared to other Jedi's weapons which were typically green or blue.

Old memories long suppressed surfaced and Aira-ty gripped the unfamiliar hilt with more surety as she stepped forwards.

"Hey, psycho." she growled. "Why don't you finish what you started?"

The Sith was distracted for a moment as she glanced towards Aira-ty, then she laughed.

"Lie back down before you hurt yourself! I will finish you soon enough." she boasted as she knocked Kahan on his back.

Aira-ty's temper flared and she rushed forwards, fueled by her own anger at being mocked. She raised her blade high and swung down, very nearly taking off the Sith's head. She staggered away from Aira-ty who was panting from the pain in her side but nevertheless ready to fight.

"I'm not dead yet...and you aren't killing him until you kill me."

"And I'm afraid." Kahan said as she stood up and brought his blade to the ready. "That I will have to die before you can finish her off."

Ventress snarled in annoyance as the two faced her. The Mandalorian was holding her saber rather well for an amatuer. No matter. She'd cut them both to pieces. She renewed her attack, venting her fury on the pair now instead of the one. Neither was very good, this would be over quickly.

Aira-ty staggered back under the Sith's assault, feeling her lack of training heavily now. A part of her regretted her past choices but honestly, this life had been good. Who knew what that other life could have meant for her. If she was going to die, it was as she was, not as she could have been! Her frustration gave her strength and she pressed back against the Sith, forcing her back briefly. Aira-ty found herself bracketing the Sith with the General on the opposite side of her. It gave them some edge as their opponent now had to split her attention, but only some. Stang but she was good!

Kahan watched Aira-ty's movements curiously. She obviously knew how to use a saber which was more than most people could say. Swordplay was a dead art, vibroswords had not been used in major combat for centuries if not millennia and there were few beings beyond the Jedi who bothered to use energy blades let alone train with them. Was Aira-ty a Jedi? He didn't think so, still, she was certainly something. Something which bore watching.

At the moment however, he had more pressing matters to deal with. The Sith. Her attention was divided now as they danced and parried around one another, her armor not as complete. If he could just find the place where it was weakest. There. He'd found it. He applied pressure until the crack became a fissure and his mind poured into hers. He had her, and he would not release his hold.

"NO!" wailed Ventress as she clutched at her head, falling back from her opponents. "Get out get out GET OUT!"

"No." the Jedi said simply. "I will not."

"No! NO! STOP IT! STOP!" Ventress pleaded as the Jedi's assault carried him deeper and deeper into her mind.

"You are in great pain...always such pain." his voice echoed through her head. "Why? What is it that hurts you so?"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Ventress shrieked as she fell to her knees, the pain of his presence inside of her too much to bear. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

"Not now, I told you before that while you may be superior with the blade, once I am in your mind, you have no defense against me."

And with that, he burst into Ventress' deepest, darkest memories, the very essence of her being and took a hold of them, forcing her to relive her past moment by moment as it all happened again.

"Master!" she cried. "Master no! NO!"

With a last desperate cry, Ventress collapsed onto the ground, senseless.

Aira-ty watched as the Sith crumpled and then turned to look at the General.

"What did you just do?"

"I found what I was looking for." he replied taciturnly.

"And what was that?"

"A frightened little girl." he replied, his blue gaze meeting her vizor.

Aira-ty looked away first, stepping up to the Sith and raising her saber. He was there in an instant, holding her wrist firmly.

"No." he said simply.

"Why not? We can finish her now."

"Because I do not slaughter the helpless." he said firmly. "You may do so if you like, but I will not sit by and allow it."

"She will come for you again." Aira-ty snapped. "She will kill more Jedi."

Kahan nodded. "That is likely, yes, but that is the future. This is now." his eyes narrowed. "Do not compromise my respect for you."

Aira-ty stepped back, extinguishing the saber and glaring at him from behind her vizor. "It's your funeral."

"It will be, yes." Kahan replied, holding out his hand.

She handed him his saber and retrieved her blaster from the ground where it had fallen before turning to look at him.

"What are you looking at?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Simply wondering."

Aira-ty's insides froze. Did he know? Had he realized what she had been? What she had forsaken? She hoped not. She walled herself off entirely, refusing to have faith in his good intentions. He would not glean anything from her without her permission.

Kahan stood there a while longer, watching his companion curiously before turning aside. She did not want to divulge her secrets, he would not force her. He looked down at the unconscious Sith, the woman had a name. He had found it within her mind. Asajj Ventress. He couldn't rightfully justify sparing her life, but he felt she was somehow...meant to live. As if there was more she had yet to accomplish that needed to be accomplished. He would let fate decide. Her life would be spared...again.

An explosion behind him caught his attention, he raised his comlink.

"Skywalker, I believe that was a fuel depot?"

"Affirmative Master. We're about to destroy an armory as well, we're not taking too much fire, looks like most of them are assaulting the city center."

"Very well, finish what you're doing. We're done here."

Aira-ty let her breath out. He wasn't going to pry. Good. She looked back at the Sith with an annoyed frown. She could kill the murderous lunatic right now. Right this very instant...but...spit, why did his words bother her so much? What did she care for a Jedi's esteem? She let out an annoyed growl and turned on her heel, stalking away and leaving the General to catch up to her.

Anakin frowned as he put the comlink away. What had changed? It probably had something to do with that surge of power and raw hate he'd sensed. It was gone now, had Master Kahan and the Mando killed the Sith? If so then it was indeed time to go. And quickly, the rest of the battle still had to be won!

"Get on that STAP." he ordered Hanabi. "Head back to base."

"What about you Master?" Hanabi asked as she moved towards the repulsorcraft.

"I'll be right behind you." he said with a smile as he hefted a grenade.

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

"Lana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Master." Lana said as she batted away another blaster bolt. "But we're being overrun!"

"Fall back to the next line of defense Lana. No heroics."

"You got it Master. Jesp! We're falling back!"

"Roger that Commander, everyone, pull back!"

Lana looked out over the barricade and felt her heart sink. There were too many of them. They didn't have enough troopers, enough tanks, enough anything to stop what the Separatists were throwing at them. It seemed hopeless.

Jesp looked up at the Commander, she was standing alone atop the barricade and looking out at the oncoming enemy.

"Commander! We've got to move now!"

She looked back to him, her face set in stone and nodded, jumping down to join him in the retreat.

"Alright, let's move, next position, all of you go!"

Jesp nodded, wondering where out in that maelstrom Commander Nokta and the others were. It seemed that the plan had failed, the enemy was still pressing their attack and was breaking through on all sides. So much for victory.

Obi-Wan followed his troops back to the next strong point, several walkers striding alongside and providing fire support for the retreat. There was no way to say it nicely, they were losing, badly. Despite their best efforts, the Separatists just had too many droids and tanks at their disposal. The way things were going, the Republic forces would be completely wiped out or captured if they did not get further relief.

"General, all forces have called in, we've regrouped at the next line of defense." Rex reported.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, keep fighting, we have to hold out as long as possible."

Rex nodded in turn, his voice strong and sure despite the impossibility of the situation. "Roger that General, we'll hold."

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped and he pulled it up. "Kenobi."

"General, this is Senator Organa, I believe we need to talk."

"Now is not the time Senator." Obi-Wan replied.

"I believe now is the perfect time General." the Senator said grimly. "I will not take no for an answer."

Obi-Wan looked at his troops and cursed the Senator's timing.

"Rex, you're in command, report to Lana and maintain your position until I return."

"Yes sir."

With his orders given, Obi-Wan left the battlements and headed towards the government building where the Senator waited for him.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Lana shouted into the comlink.

"He's gone to the government building." Captain Rex replied. "The Senator wanted to speak with him, you're in command now."

Lana's eyes widened as the gravity of what had just been said settled on her shoulders. She was in command? That was insane!

"Commander, your orders?" Jesp asked.

Lana blinked. "Uh, just hold position for now. We can't let them get through."

He nodded. "Right, you heard the Commander, stand your ground, make every shot count!"

Lana bit her lip, this was insane...but she'd told Master Kenobi that she could do this and she would. She cut a trio of droids in half as the clones around her poured their combined fire into the advancing columns. They would hold. They had to.

**Cystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Senator Bail Organa looked up as General Kenobi entered the room. He didn't have to be Force sensitive to see the annoyance evident on the other man's features.

"Senator." Kenobi said respectfully.

"General, I think we have a problem."

Kenobi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"We're losing this fight, no, don't interrupt me." Organa said as Kenobi opened his mouth. "I'm not a warrior, but I am not stupid. Be honest with me."

"Yes Senator." Kenobi replied. "We are hard pressed."

"Can you honestly say that you can hold out until reinforcements arrive?"

Kenobi stood there for a long moment before shaking his head. "No, we had our gambit, it did not pay off...we'll be overrun in the next few hours at the rate we're going."

"That is what I feared." Senator Organa said. "Then allow me to make a suggestion. Let me speak with General Loathsome."

Kenobi's response was immediate and predictable.

"Absolutely not! You're part of the reason the Separatists are attacking this planet!"

"I am well aware of that, however I am not critical to the Republic. I am merely an influential philantropist and humanitarian. I am in no way vital to the war effort. Allow me to meet with him and discuss terms for our surrender...perhaps I can buy you the time you need."

General Kenobi drew in a deep breath before he nodded.

"Very well Senator, I will have my men open an unsecured com frequency for you."

"Thank you General, trust me."

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

General Loathsome considered himself a cultured being, and went to great lengths to show it. So when he'd received the message from the Republic forces that they wished to discuss terms and that Senator Organa himself would be the one conducting the negotiations, he of course had gone to great lengths to ensure that the meeting was as civilized as the current situation allowed.

He'd ordered his forces back to a respectful distance and now sat at a prepared table with tea in front of him and a cursory guard of two destroyer droids and an AAT. He wanted to display his strength while also showing that he was willing to expose himself for the sake of a settlement.

His eyes lit up as Senator Organa and General Kenobi crossed over the barricade and came to meet him. The baser part of his mind delighted and revelled in the fame and accolades that would be given to him for defeating the famed Jedi General. However he did his best to keep his gloating to a minimum.

As the pair approached him, he stood up and greeted them magnanimously.

"Senator, General, it is an honor to finally meet my worthy opponents face to face."

"The honor is ours General Loathsome." Senator Organa replied respectfully. "I only trust that your worthy opponents may beg your mercy in their defeat."

General Loathsome frowned but merely nodded as the Senator took the opposite seat. General Kenobi remained standing, his expression guarded. Loathsome couldn't say he blamed the Jedi, it must rankle to be defeated...not that Loathsome would know.

**Aboard the Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_, Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Lana watched anxiously as Cody was detanked and laid out on the cot. His eyes were still closed and she wasn't sure if he was breathing regularly or not...but at least he was alive. As the medics cleared the way, Lana approached the fallen clone commander. As she reached the bedside, he took in a long, deep breath and opened his eyes. She froze, looking at him nervously as his gaze swept the overhead before he turned his head and locked his gaze with her.

"Commander." he said simply.

"Hi Cody. How're you feeling?"

He reached down and touched his stomach where the shrapnel had hit him.

"Better. Alive."

"I'm glad." Lana said with a smile. "You were pretty beat up."

"The sabotuer?"

"Dead. Commander Nokta shot him."

Cody blinked and scowled. "Damn, I wanted to do it."

Lana smiled. "You can't go around executing your own men. You might scare the rest of them!"

He looked at her for a moment before snorting and swinging his legs off of the cot and standing shakily.

"Here, let me help you." she offered, letting him put his weight on her.

"You're awfully strong for someone so young." he said.

Lana smirked. "You try training your entire life to be a Jedi and see what it does for you."

Cody paused and eyed her curiously. "Your entire life?"

"Yeah...I guess you wouldn't know about that. The Jedi take us from our homes when we're very young...most of us don't remember our families at all." she shrugged. "At least not many of us do. Then we train everyday to become Padawans and then Knights."

Removing himself from Lana's support, Cody began donning his armor, his expression thoughtful.

"Perhaps we are not as dissimilar as I thought." he murmured.

Lana chuckled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Does this mean you're going to respect me a bit more?"

"Only a little." Cody replied wryly.

"What is our status?" Cody inquired.

The Commander shrugged. "Not sure. We're not fighting anymore...at least, not at the moment."

"Did we win?" Cody asked, from her tone he assumed not but he couldn't think of another reason for the fighting to stop...at least he didn't want to think of another one.

"No, we were actually losing...pretty badly...but then Master Kenobi and that Senator went over the barricade to discuss terms."

"They did WHAT!?" Cody exploded, turning on her and looking at her in disbelief. "We surrendered?"

"Well...we're surrendering...I guess." she shrugged. "I think they have a plan...trying to buy for time."

"Is the relief force that close?" Cody asked hopefully. Surely the General wouldn't be willing to risk a surrender without a plan.

"I have no idea." she replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not powerful enough to sense that sort of thing."

Cody swore, hurrying to put the rest of his armor—brand new to replace the one that had been blasted apart earlier—he had to get out there and see all this for himself. He slapped his comlink.

"Rex, report status."

"Rex here, is that you Cody?"

"It is Captain, report."

"Reforming after the attack, the General is meeting with the Seps, for the moment the droids are holding back but we're not taking any chances. I've got snipers aiming at the Sep general."

"Any idea what they're talking about?"

"Honestly Commander? I have no idea, they just seem to be sipping tea."

"Tea?" Cody asked in bewilderment.

"Tea." Rex confirmed.

Cody shook his head. What was this? He got knocked out and suddenly the whole war stopped for tea time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

"Can't you just shield us again?" Aira-ty asked in annoyance.

"I could, but there is no guarantee that we wouldn't bump into one of them and thus give away our position." Kahan turned to look at her. "I do not know about you Commander, but I am in no mood to find myself exposed in the midst of the enemy army."

"What about Skywalker and Hanabi?" Aira-ty asked. "We haven't seen them at all."

"They're nearby." Kahan replied, looking back at the massed droids below. "I've ordered them to hold position for the time being until such time as we can make a difference."

Aira-ty scowled. This was something she had never been any good at. Sitting and waiting. They were hidden away in the upper stories of an apartment block overlooking one of the main avenues of the city. A direct path to the government center where the Republic forces were stationed...though...

"Have you noticed how quiet it is?" Aira-ty asked suddenly.

"Yes." Kahan replied. "It seems there is some sort of ceasefire in effect."

"How do you—oh wait, nevermind." she grumbled. "Jedi."

"Is your wound troubling you?" he asked conversationally.

Aira-ty touched her flank where her armor had been slashed. She'd yet to apply bacta to the wound, or rather she'd yet to take off her armor to apply bacta.

"It's fine." she said simply. "The lightsaber cauterized it."

"I see." Kahan said idly. "Very well I—" he frowned for a moment, then a smile spread across his face.

"What is it?" she asked, this mental communication thing was starting to irritate her.

"We're about to have company." he replied cryptically.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Separatist Dreadnought _Invincible_**

"Admiral, we are detecting multiple hyperspace signatures entering the gravity well."

Admiral Trench buzzed with excitement. "Well well, the Republic dogs have come back. All ships, battle formation, tear them to pieces!"

"Enemy ships entering sensor range."

Trench watched as the ships in question appeared on the sensor screens. There weren't that many of them...though two of them were noticeably larger than the rest. No matter. He would slaughter them all.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

"Order the _Archer _and the _Phalanx _to engage that monster." Admiral Yularen ordered. "The _Firebrand _and _Manticore _are in support."

He watched as his orders were carried out, the four star destroyers were all heavier designs than the Venators that made up the bulk of his fleet. They were Tector and Victory class ships respectfully, and they were better equipped to engage the Separatist dreadnought, though none of them were comparable in size, their combined armor and firepower would hopefully be enough. Most of Yularen's fleet was still damaged from their last engagement with the dreadnought and its accompanying fleet, however the arrival of additional ships in the form of the _Phalanx, Firebrand _and _Manticore _with their escorts had convinced Yularen to launch his assult.

"All other ships, engage at will, launch fighters. Drive them from the planet's orbit, open a corridor for our assault ships and land our troops!"

He watched as the two battle groups closed on one another. It was going to be brutal, but it had to be done.

"Admiral Yularen, in contact with General Kenobi I am." Master Yoda said from behind the Admiral. "In time we are barely."

"Good, hopefully they're all still alive down there." Yularen muttered to himself.

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that crept across his features. Master Yoda was here, along with Admiral Yularen and a fleet with which to hammer the Separatists into submission. It wasn't a very Jedi-like thought, but after seeing so many of his men and the people of this planet die at the hands of the being before him he couldn't help but relish the knowledge that soon the Separatists would be defeated on Christophsis.

He leaned down and whispered to Senator Organa. "The fleet is here. I suggest we curtail this meeting."

Senator Organa stiffened but nodded curtly even as General Loathsome frowned at the interchange. He had no idea what was going on apparently.

General Loathsome frowned as General Kenobi leaned down and whispered into Senator Organa's ear. Just what where they talking about? Up until now they'd had all their conversations out in the open this sudden change made him suspicious and his eyes narrowed.

"General." exclaimed the droid pilot of the AAT.

"What is it?" Loathsome snapped.

"Admiral Trench reports that a Republic fleet has entered orbit and is attacking the blockade. Several landing ships have already broken through."

"What?!" exploded Loathsome as he whirled on his supposedly defeated enemies.

The ignition of a lightsaber was the only warning he got as General Kenobi leapt across the table and grabbed him, whirling him around and using him as a shield against his own forces.

"You honorless scum!" snarled Loathsome indignantly. "Unhand me this instant! We were under a flag of truce!"

"I'm sorry." Kenobi replied. "But I'm afraid negotiations are over. Consider yourself my prisoner."

Loathsome roared furiously. These treacherous Republicans! They were barbaric! They'd even spilt the tea! He raged impotently as all around them, the battle renewed itself.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Separatist Dreadnought **_**Invincible**_

Damn the Republic. Damn their clones, their warships and damn this infernal planet. Admiral Trench felt the deck of his ship bucking and protesting under the concentrated barrages of the four Republic star destroyers that had been sent against it. These were different from the others he'd faced. They had none of the structural weaknesses which had been so easily exploited on the other ships. They were heavily armored and their shields were potent. In short, he was outnumbered and outmatched despite his ship being almost double the size of the largest of these vessels.

"Give me manual control!" he buzzed angrily.

Taking the helm, he turned the prow of the battered and broken _Invincible _towards the nearest of the Republic vessels, cackling madly as his ship raced towards the star destroyer.

"Die!" he roared triumphantly.

He would surrender to no one, only death.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Star Destroyer **_**Resolute**_

"What is that madman doing?" Admiral Yularen asked as he watched the dreadnought turn towards the _Phalanx. _Was the maniac actually going to ram her?

"Order the _Phalanx _to fall back! Evade dammit!"

The order came too late, and Yularen could only watch as the two vessels closed on one another. The first indication of the impact came with the crackling of energy shields as the ray shields flickered and flashed upon contact. Then the particle shields flared and died before the hulls collided. Large starships always seemed so slow, but few people realized just how much momentum they really had. The hulls of both vessels buckled as the dreadnought ploughed into the flank of the _Phalanx. _The explosion that followed was spectacular and rocked the vessels engaged around the dying ships.

Yularen stared at the wreckage of the _Phalanx _and the dreadnought and scowled.

"All ships, engage at will, recover survivors as necessary."

It was grim work this war. Grim work indeed.

**Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

Anakin was grinning. He couldn't help himself, the com channels were alive with Republic chatter as assault ships began breaking the atmosphere and disgorging their forces. It looked like the tide had turned and it was not in the favor of the Separatists.

"Master, what should we do?" Hanabi asked from besides him.

Anakin stood and hefted his saber. "We finish this of course, come on!"

He hurried back to their STAPs and jumped aboard, the Force knew he wasn't going to let the reinforcements have all the fun. Hanabi hurried to join him, clambering on her own STAP.

"Ready Master." she called.

"Then lets go!" Anakin called out as the repulsorcraft lifted off and he raced towards the nearest landing site.

"Aren't we going to join in?" Aira-ty asked impatiently.

Kahan shrugged disinterestedly. "With the amount of forces being poured into the fight now there would be little purpose. Besides, you're still injured."

"I can still fight." Aira-ty snapped.

"Of that I have no doubt, but the two of us aren't going to make much difference here. Master Kenobi has already captured the enemy general and the battle in space is going in our favor. This battle has gone from a fight for survival to a mopping up operation."

Aira-ty looked down at the massed battle droids below them.

"That isn't a mopping up operation."

Kahan shrugged again. "Without a leader? I'd say it is...but we shall see."

She glowered at him but remained where she was. He wasn't wrong, her side was stiff, but still, she wanted to be down there amidst the action. Not watching it from afar.

"Come on!" Rex shouted as he led the charge forwards into the enemy. This particular force facing them on this front had gotten a very bad deal. A single assault ship had swooped in low over the line, disgorging dozens of gunships and jump troopers. It wasn't that which had shattered the Confederate line though, it had been the volley of concussion missiles and proton torpedos that the assault ship had unleashed which had truly shattered the Confederate line. Now Rex was leading a mad charge straight into the midst of the desolated droid army.

All around him, blaster fire and heavier weaponry flashed and blazed. It was a maelstrom of whirling death as walker and tank advanced in support of the infantry, their ordnance shaking the earth with their issuance. The droids were far from beaten though, and fought with the cold efficiency Rex had come to know in the two months since the war had started. Still, the bombardment had broken their line, and destroyed much of their massed armor and now that the clones were in their midst there was very little they could do to stem the tide, especially not with jump troops and gunships assaulting them from the skies at the same time. The battle for the planet would take weeks to sort out, of that Rex was certain, however the battle for the capital was all but over.

Jesp followed in the wake of General Kenobi, his saber a blue blur as it slashed through droid after droid in their advance against the bulk of the droid army. Jesp wondered where Command Nokta was in all of this mess but couldn't spare too much thought for his missing commander, at the moment he had a different duty, shielding the General's flank from the droids deadly bolts.

"Advance!" he shouted over the command circuit. "Push them back into the city, annihilate them!"

"Captain Jesp, this is Commander Cody."

"Here Commander." Jesp replied, feeling a wave of relief wash over him at the sound of the senior clone's voice.

"I'm in contact with Commander Niklos of the 13th Assault Corps, where do you need those forces?"

Jesp considered for a moment before making the call, the 13th's 1st Legion—the unit which he belonged to—and 3rd Legion were already planetside, that meant that there were two legions remaining who needed assignment.

"Send the 2nd Legion to reinforce Rex."

"The 7th Sky is already landing their 4th Legion in that sector." Cody replied.

"Yes, but Rex's forces aren't at full strength, any help they can get will be more than welcome."

"Roger that, what about the 4th?"

"Send the 4th to the south, they'll need reinforcement."

"Done." Cody replied. "What about your forces?"

"We're just fine...the General is cutting a hole through them."

"He does that." Cody replied. "I'll remain here on overwatch and keep you appraised of any developments."

"Roger that Commander...any word from General Kahan or Commander Nokta?"

"Negative, we've not heard from them." Cody replied.

Jesp bit his lip as he poured a volley of bolts into the armored chasis of a battle droid.

"Roger that, we'll continue pushing forwards."

**Aboard the Republic Assault Ship_ Jelial, _Crystal City, Planet Christophsis**

"We're winning." Lana said as she watched the shifting sensor screen as the Confederate forces were pushed back.

"For the time being. We can fight them on equal footing now at least. Without General Loathsome at their command and no aerospace support they're having trouble holding their lines...but we're still going to have to root them out of the city and destroy any other strongpoints they have on the planet."

"What will that mean?" Lana asked, trying to absorb the rush of data that Cody seemed to take in with such ease.

"Planetary bombardment followed by ground assault to sweep away any survivors." Cody replied easily. "Once the planet is secured we'll be on to the next battlefield."

"Wait, don't you get down time?"

Cody didn't turn to look at her as he answered her query.

"Christophsis is our third major engagement in the two months since this war started. Our down time is the period between hyperspace jumps."

"Jeez." Lana said in awe. "How do you guys do it?"

Cody shrugged. "We're designed to."

"But, don't you get tired?" she pressed, poking his armor. "You're still human under all that armor."

Again the clone commander shrugged. "We rest when we can. You'll get used to it."

Lana smirked. "You know I'm going to make you go to bed once this fight is over."

Cody blinked, turning to look at her. "Go to bed?"

"Yep." Lana said with a grin. "You're running the battle from up here, but you're still not well enough to be up the whole time. After this battle is over, I order you to go to sleep."

He looked at her for a long moment before snorting and shaking his head. "Very well, as you order."

Lana patted Cody on the shoulder. "That's right, follow your commander's orders."

The clone commander smiled slightly and sighed, this kid commander was growing on him.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

Admira Yularen turned to look at Master Yoda.

"The Separatist fleet is retreating, they still outnumber us but they're spread too thin to pose a significant threat. I will be dividing our fleet up into hunter-killer units to isolate and destroy as many of the enemy as they're able before they can regroup and pose a credible threat."

The aged Jedi Master nodded. "A good plan this is yes. To the planet's surface I will go. Yes."

Yularen nodded. "My personal shuttle will be made available to you Master Yoda."

"Thank you Admiral." the little green Jedi said as he turned and strode from the bridge at a stately pace, leaning heavily upon his stick.

Admiral Yularen turned back to the battle in space above the jeweled planet below. He wasn't entirely sure how old Master Yoda was, but there were times when he felt that the ancient Jedi was ready to fall over and die. Still, there seemed to be an inner strength driving him forwards despite his bowed shoulders. He'd heard that the Grand Master had faced Count Dooku and defeated him, despite the fact that Dooku had defeated both Master Kenobi and Skywalker. Yularen wasn't sure if he believed that, but he'd not discount the story entirely. Yoda had been at Geonosis after all, of that there was no doubt, it was not impossible that he'd faced off against Dooku while on the planet's surface.

"Do not let the Separatists regroup." he ordered. "Planetary support is a secondary concern, leave that to our fighters, concentrate on their capital ships."

**Separatist Command Post, Aboard the _Last Call,_ Planet Christophsis**

"So my apprentice, the Republic has taken the planet?"

Ventress winced at the regal tone in Count Dooku's voice, remaining bowed before his hologram.

"Not yet, but there is no sign of General Loathsome and they continue to land their forces uncontested, it seems that Admiral Trench was defeated as well."

"I see. That is...unfortunate."

There was no hiding the disappointment in the Count's voice. Ventress' face burned with shame at failing her master. She raised her head to look at his hologram.

"Master, I can take command of the remaining forces and renew the attack."

"No." Dooku said commandingly. "There is nothing to be gained in drawing out the battle. I am sending a retreat order to our forces on Christophsis. As for you my apprentice, I have a new mission for you."

Ventress nodded. "What do you command Master?"

"We need more allies. I have already swayed the Mon Calamari and Quarren to our cause and more continue to join us, however there are other more powerful entities whose support we could use if only they can be swayed."

"I am not a diplomat." Ventress growled.

"Mind your words my apprentice." Dooku cautioned. "And no, you are not...perhaps another mission is more suitable for you. I will consider this. For the time being, I want you to leave Christophsis. You should have no trouble evading the Republic. Return to my side and we will find a task more suited to your particular skills."

"Yes Master."

The hologram died away and Ventress stood. All her control vanished the moment her Master's eyes were gone from her. She shook furiously, she had not only failed in her mission, but she had been humiliated by the Jedi.

"Jedi." she growled. "I will see you again...and I will kill you." her fingernails drew blood forth from her palm.

**Orbit of Planet Christophsis, Republic Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

****"Admiral, we have a single starfighter breaking the atmosphere, it's heading for the edge of the battle."

"Ignore it." Yularen said dismissively. "We have more important things to deal with than a single starfighter."

**Aboard the _Last Call, _Christoph System**

Ventress smiled as the _Last Call _leapt to hyperspace. It had been far too easy to evade the Republic forces, they'd not paid her any attention at all really which was just as well for her. She settled back in her chair as the stars stretched into the tunnel of hyperspace. She would have to redeem herself in her Master's eyes, she could not afford to fail in her next mission. No matter the interference from the Jedi.

**Aboard the Republic Assault Ship _Jelial_, Planet Christophsis**

"The droids are falling back to their ships and starting to launch." Commander Cody said, looking around at the gathered clone and Jedi commanders. "We're not in a position to stop them, but hopefull Admiral Yularen's forces will be able to intercept them before they can escape."

"No certainty that is." Master Yoda said. "Many warships the Separatists have left."

Cody nodded. "Yes sir, but for all intents and purposes, the battle for Christophsis is over...we've won."

"Losses?" Commander Nokta asked from her position besides General Kahan.

"Heavy." Cody replied. "Exact numbers are unknown, but for the 7th Sky Corps we're looking at losses up to thirty-percent. The 13th Assault Corps is looking at a lower figure, around eleven-percent losses."

Commander Nokta nodded and the briefing turned to other matters. Cody answered the questions that the Jedi and his fellow commanders had for him concerning the battle and the readiness of his Corps. He was proud to say that his forces were still combat capable, now that they were fully reinforced by their remaining legions that had been unable to join them earlier in the battle. That included their armor and aerospace units too which added significant punch to their offensive capabilities. All in all, despite the losses, they'd won the fight, and it hadn't been the bloodiest battle he'd fought in yet. That distinction still belonged to Geonosis.

Master Kahan strode down the passageway on the command level of the assault ship. He was tired, felt filthy, and was fairly certain he looked worse than he felt. Still, he couldn't deny that for his first major battlefield command, this fight had gone rather well.

He stopped at the door he'd been seeking and hit the control panel. The door opened and he stepped inside, stopping in his tracks at what he saw.

Commander Nokta had removed her helmet and her breastplate, she was in the midst of applying a bacta patch to her flank where the saber wound was still fresh. She turned towards him, her long green hair flowing behind her movement as she brought her hands up to cover her bared chest.

They stared at one another for a long moment before her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"General." she said curtly. "Have you ever heard of the word 'knocking?'"

Kahan's typically calm demeanor remained in place though his face heated.

"I apologize." he said quickly. "I merely wished to see how you were."

"As you can see." Aira-ty snapped. "I am fine, I'm sure you've seen enough to verify that. Now if you don't mind, get out of my quarters, sir."

"Uh, yes, yes of course." Kahan replied as he backed out of her room.

As the hatch closed behind the General, Aira-ty removed her hands from her breasts and turned back to the mirror with a scowl fixed on her features. Blasted Jedi, walking in whenever they wanted, who did they think they were? Like they owned the galaxy or something! A smile played across her features, despite the embarassment of the situation, seeing Kahan's face flush had certainly been worth the trouble!

Her door opened again and she quickly clasped her arms over her breasts once more, whirling on the intruder.

"I thought I told you to get out of my—" she stopped as Jesp practically fell over himself in his mad scramble to get out of the room.

Aira-ty didn't have the chance to reprimand him as he uttered apology after apology before the door slammed shut, sealing any further words he might have had behind them. She glared and stalked over to the door, engaging the locking mechanism. She'd had enough visitors for one day! She just wanted to get some rest now.

"Master Kahan, speak with you may I?"

Kahan turned to see Master Yoda, Knight Skywalker, and Hanabi walking towards him. He'd sensed them of course, but he'd not realized they were seeking him out.

"What can I do for you Master Yoda?"

"A situation most troubling developed has."

"Oh?" Kahan asked, looking from Master Yoda to Skywalker and Hanabi.

"I would like you to take charge of Hanabi for a short while." Skywalker said simply. "I am taking a leave of absence and she will require further training."

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock at her Master's words. What was he talking about? He hadn't mentioned anything about this to her!

"Master?" she asked questioningly.

He didn't say anything to her, keeping his gaze staring straight ahead as Hanabi's heart sank. Had she done something to upset him? Had she failed? Why was he rejecting her?

Anakin felt Hanabi's anguish and felt like a royal ass for causing the girl such grief. But he was unable to tell her the real reason behind this. He had not seen Padme since the war had started. He missed her, missed her terribly. If he was going to see her, he couldn't have Hanabi trailing his heels. The easiest way to deal with the situation was to allow Master Kahan to tend to her until he could return from Coruscant.

"Are you willing to take her on for a time?"

Hanabi turned towards Master Kahan, who looked at her appraisingly before he nodded.

"Of course, I will tend to her training until you return."

She couldn't contain it any more, her eyes brimmed with tears as she turned and fled from the trio. She didn't want them to see how upset she was, how much being discarded like this hurt. She'd thought that she and Master Skywalker were developing a good relationship, he'd seemed happy with her performance during the fighting. What had she done to be rejected now?

Kahan watched the girl flee down the passageway, his gaze returning to Skywalker.

"I believe you owe her an explanation Knight Skywalker."

Skywalker's gaze met Kahan's for a moment, his blue eyes flashing angrily at the commanding tone in Kahan's voice but he did not argue as he turned and followed after his fleeing Padawan.

"Troubling this is." Master Yoda murmured.

"I'm surprised you didn't deny him his request." Kahan replied.

"Fighting hard has he been. Rest he has earned." Master Yoda replied. "But to leave his Padawan behind...troubling it is."

Kahan nodded in agreement. "Will the Council accept my stewardship of Hanabi?"

"No choice they will have." Master Yoda replied. "No other choice there is."

"Very well, then I accept her as my apprentice until Skywalker can return to continue her training."

"Something else there is." Master Yoda said. "Troubling news coming from Hutt Space."

"The Hutts?" Kahan inquired. "I thought they were neutral."

"So they have been." Master Yoda said. "But information we have that Count Dooku's agents seek their allegiance, yes."

"I assume this is going to be a very quiet mission."

Master Yoda nodded. "Assemble a team you will, believe I do that your Commander Nokta can aid you here. Go to Hutt Space you must, seek out the truth, prevent the Hutt's from joining the war you must. Assigned to General Kenobi, your forces will be, until completed your mission you have.""

Kahan bowed. "Of course Master, I will inform Commander Nokta and ask her to select a few troopers to accompany us."

As the Grand Master left him, Kahan considered these new developments. The Hutts were powerful, not as large as the Republic of course, but still very influential in their own right. He'd have to tread carefully in these matters...having Hanabi along would only complicate things. She would need careful tending to, Skywalker's handing her off as he had would do nothing good for her self-esteem.

Rex was at a loss for what to do. He'd never been trained for this sort of thing and didn't know how to handle it at all.

"Am I a bad commander?" Commander Iyoto sniffed as she looked up at him.

"Uh, no ma'am, I thought you handled yourself very well on the battlefield."

"Then why is Master Skywalker sending me away?" she asked tearfully.

"I, uh I am sure he has his reasons Commander. It's only a temporary reassignment. You'll be back with the General in no time."

Despite the attempt at kindness on Rex's part, they didn't seem to do anything to comfort the distressed girl who only sobbed more heavily now, burying her face against his breastplate. Rex stood there for a moment, at a complete loss for what to do with a sobbing Jedi Commander. He put his arms on her shaking shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"It will be alright Commander...uh, can you stop crying now?"


End file.
